The Pinnacle of Misunderstanding
by deadinthevoid
Summary: A young man tries to enter Canterlot High School a couple days before the battle of the bands. Whose voice will reach him? The Dazzlings or the Rainbooms
1. The Sad Solicitor

The Sad Solicitor

(Like every other story of mine, this will have an OC. This will take place during the events of Rainbow Rocks. It will slightly affect the series of the show, but will end generally the same.)

A young man with relatively long black hair dressed in a violet jacket over a light blue short sleeve shirt and light blue shorts with red and white tennis shoes walks up to Canterlot High School, a octagonal mildly cracked violet gem on a pendent swinging with every step. He opens up the doors into the school and walks over to the Principals office. He opens up the door and approaches vice-principal Luna. "Yes, how can I...?" Luna asks before stopping in mid-sentence at seeing who it generally was. "Yes, I was wondering if I could attend the..." The young man asks gently but gets startled by the abrupt simultaneous interruption by the vice-principal and the principal who came into the room to see what might be going on.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! WE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE! YOU ARE NOT WELCOMED HERE!" Luna yell out without reservation at the request. The young man stumbles a bit backwards from both the instant refusal and the sheer ferocity that was put into the refusal. The yell was loud enough to startle several of the students that were walking by the office at the time.

"B-But I don't m-mean any harm." The young man answers shakily as his body quivered more than his voice. "I-I know you know what I-I am. I am asking for a ch-chance to prove I'm different." The young man adds on slowly taking a step forward.

Despite the animosity that Luna and Celestia hold toward the young man, they calm down slightly. "We're sorry, but we cannot risk the chance." Celestia answers calmly in an attempt to keep Luna from exploding again.

The young man takes a deep breath and nods his head before leaving the office, passing by the Dazzlings, Adagio seeing the young man's gem. She whispers something to Aria and Sonata as they keep walking that the young man doesn't hear. The young man eventually leaves the school and rests outside the gates.

Later that day, an assembly is held for the school. "There is a young man who may be roaming around the school near the grounds. You are not to talk to him under any circumstances. Outside of that, the battle of the bands is coming up soon, we hope that everyone has fun and may the best band win." Luna calls out, the mention of the battle of the bands causing the atmosphere of the room to turn from slightly relaxed to mildly heated and restless feel, causing the rainbooms and Sunset Shimmer to grow anxious. The Dazzlings were enjoying the feeling and could care less about what Luna has to say about the young man.

"Ousted from the school, he'll be an easy one to win over." Adagio whispers to Aria and Sonata. Sonata smiles somewhat unaware of the ill nature but Aria grins about as maliciously as Adagio, not caring about how ill-natured it is.

"We may find use for him. If not, he'll be good for a meal." Aria adds on, contributing more to the high amount of confidence that the Dazzlings were having regarding the battle of the bands.

The young man walks around for a while before stopping off at a park outside the high school, he rests atop the hill and looks down toward the field that was being set up for the battle of the bands. He opens up a portal with his magic and a second one slightly higher up above the ground and a bit away from the first one. He picks up a pebble and tosses it into the lower of the two portals. It appears out of the other portal and back into the portal it was initially tossed into, the cycle continuing endlessly. The young man watches the cycle, unaware that there were three people watching him.

"Hello there~" Adagio says sweetly behind him along with Aria and Sonata, who are both looking at the portals, Sonata being impressed with it. Aria, on the other hand, was figuring out a way to use it to their advantage.

"Can I help you?" The young man answers surprised by the Dazzlings appearance, but glad to finally have some company after a relatively long time of being alone.

"You look lonely. We can be your friends if you want." Adagio lied with ease. All she wanted was the boy's assistance and/or a meal, but after seeing him create two portals, she realized that he can be a lot more use than she initially expected.

"Sure, that'd be nice. My name is Cumulus Shroud. Shroud for short." Shroud answers smiling warmly, falling for the lie.

"I'm Adagio, this is Aria and that's Sonata." Adagio responds motioning to herself, then to Aria, and finally to Sonata. Aria has a moderately bored look on her face while Sonata looks mildly happy to have made a friend as she now has someone to talk to outside of her sisters.

"It's a pleasure to meet the three of you." Shroud answers happily, glad to have made some friends, though he remains unaware that for the most part he wasn't their friend. He was just someone for them to use.

"Anyways, would it be alright if we asked you for a favor though we haven't been friends that long?" Adagio asks smirking that she's got him like a puppet where she has the strings.

"Of course, what is it?" Shroud asks curious, believing that it must be something important if she's asking him so shortly after becoming friends.

"There's a battle of the bands about to occur. I don't expect it to happen, but if we lose, our gems will be destroyed. Can you assist us?" Adagio asks motioning to all of their gems before getting pulled aside by Aria.

"What are you thinking? We don't need that runt's help to win." Aria whispers angrily.

"I know that, but I'm hoping to get him to spill the beans on all the magic he can do." Adagio answers pulling away from them turning to face Shroud.

"Sure, but I'm not sure what I can do. I can sense you all have immense magic. If I can be told the type of magic you all have, I should be able to assist as well as I can." Shroud answers somewhat depressed before closing his eyes.

"All of have magic that relies on our voices and songs." Adagio answers keeping the description as brief and vague as possible while still providing an answer.

"Well, I can easily work with that. My magic revolves around space. I can allow your voices to reach further. I can also repair your gems if they do get broken. All I need is to get a sense of each of your individual magic." Shroud answers as he runs his pointer finger against each of the Sirens' gems. "There we go. I can't sing that well, so I will leave that up to you three." He later adds on.

The sirens nod their heads and turn to take their leave before Adagio turns to face Shroud. "That stage is where it'll take place." Adagio says simply, treating him like an idiot so she feels like she has to state the obvious.

Shroud nods his head, "Okay. In case your gems do get broken, I'll be able to collect the pieces with my magic without touching them physically. I won't give the repaired gems back immediately. It will show that I can repair them and the people who broke them will come after me to keep me from repairing them later on." Shroud answers making sure the full extent of his concern is understood by the Dazzling.

Adagio doesn't say anything as she just turns to walk away with the rest of the Dazzlings, all three of them smirking mischievously out of Shroud's immediate sight as Shroud walks in a different direction.


	2. Day of Reckoning

Day of Reckoning

The day of the battle of the bands finally arrived and all the competing bands were in an argument saying that they were going to win. The Dazzlings met with Shroud, who kept himself hidden in the shadows near the back parts of the stage. The Dazzlings were all sporting grins and Shroud himself was happy, because he was helping out his friends.

"This is working out too perfectly." Adagio whispers out to the other sirens. Aria and Sonata grin and nod their heads before all three of them turned to face Shroud. "You'll be staying right here if something happens." Adagio says looking over at Shroud.

Shroud nods his head, "Don't worry. I can make a spatial field around myself, it'll mitigate the effects of your music while still allowing me to hear." Shroud answers quickly, his gem glowing a dim violet.

"That's good to hear." Adagio responds before whispering to the rest of the Dazzlings, "I could care less." She whispers quickly.

As the battle of the band commences, the members of the Rainbooms are still trying to figure out a way to defeat the Dazzlings. Shroud keeps himself hidden and out of sight from the other bands, only appearing for the Dazzlings. Once it comes down to the final round, the Dazzlings began their final song to win. Shroud, having kept his spatial field around him the same as the previous times.

"Welcome to the show~" Adagio sings as Aria and Sonata sing backups "Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah~" Aria and Sonata generally keep singing.

Shroud maintains a slightly strained breathing rate as his gem glows slightly brighter, but he keeps himself hidden by as well manipulating the space to absorb the light from the gem.

"We're here to let you know~" Adagio continues to sing, feeling stronger bit by bit as she and the rest of the Dazzlings keep feeding on the negative energy.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~" Aria and Sonata keep singing in sync with Adagio.

Shroud had more than enough magic to satisfy his concealment, extend the range of the Dazzlings' song, and protect himself from the effects of their song, but maintaining that amount of magic use is not an amount he is able to continuously satisfy for very long.

"Our time is now~" Adagio says feeling the effects of the collected negative.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah~" The other two sirens sang in harmony.

Shroud started to notice that the gems the sirens have is starting to steadily grow brighter and brighter.

"Your time is running out~" Adagio says as she starts floating above the ground.

"Ah, ah, ah" Sonata and Aria sang as they joined Adagio as the three of them floated.

Shroud's breathing started to get more and more strained, as their magic became stronger, the time frame that he can maintain all the uses of his magic became shorter and shorter.

"Feel the wave of sound~ As it crashes down~" The Dazzlings sang in harmony as Shroud felt the reverberations of their magic when it reaches him.

"You can't turn away~ We'll make you wanna stay~" The Dazzlings kept singing, unaware or just not concerned about Shroud's state as they started to float higher and higher off the ground.

"We will be adored~ Tell us that you want us~" The Dazzlings kept singing as their bodies along with their gems started to glow red.

"We won't be ignored~ It's time for our reward~" The Dazzlings sang not caring about their condition as their bodies became surrounded in the same red light that was being released from their gems.

"Now you need us~ Come and heed us~" The Dazzlings sang as they grew wings, grew ears on the top of their heads and their hair became mildly long.

"Nothing can stop us now~" The Dazzlings sang as they returned to full strength. Suddenly they were caught off by singing from somewhere. Shroud took the several passing moments to regain himself and rest as the Rainbooms sang. Shroud himself was hidden by a tree, but that same tree kept him from seeing who it was that was singing precisely. He turned toward the stage that the Dazzlings were on. From the look on Adagio's face, the interruption wasn't welcomed.

"What we have in store~ All we want and more~" The Dazzlings sang as their singing grew more passionate and heated.

"We will break on through~ Now it's time to finish you~" The Dazzlings sang as their gems glowed brighter. Shroud closed his eyes and turned away to not be blinded by the light. When he reopened his eyes, he saw the true forms of the sirens floating above their original bodies. The sighs shocked and startled him, but he shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of his friends like that. He kept watch as the sirens' true forms flew off out of his sight, but after a while, a brilliant light knocked the three sirens back. Shroud couldn't hear a thing that was going on since of the spatial field he kept on in case the sirens decided to sing again. After a while, an extremely bright light shot down on the three sirens, their true forms and their original bodies. Shroud quickly closed his eyes to keep from being blinded.

Once again, after opening his eyes, he sees the three sirens on the ground, their true forms gone and their gems shattered. The Dazzlings were still trying to recover physically from the magic that struck them, during that time Shroud used his magic to bring all the fragments of all of their gems into his grasp.

Shroud pointed to the forest away from the high school as well as the city from behind the tree. The sirens nod their head and smirk. Adagio signals for Aria and Sonata to retreat for the time, Adagio herself swearing that they'll be back before the three sirens run off. Shroud uses his magic to disappear from behind the tree and reappear in the forest that he had pointed to, inside a small clearing. Once he's on the ground, he concentrates on fixing the gems like he had promised. His magic doesn't just put the pieces back together, it also makes the cracks disappear entirely as he recombines all three of the gems.

By the time, the sirens arrive where Shroud is concentrating, they are losing their strength without their gems and look anxiously as their gems are repaired, anxious and anticipating that they'll win the next confrontation with Rainbooms. They aren't caring about the possibility of them losing, since as long as they have Shroud, they'll never be truly defeated.

"Your gems are almost finished. The power inside these is immense, it sometimes sends shivers up my spine." Shroud says as he puts on the finishing touches to the sirens gems. He opens his eyes and gives the sirens their gems back, as good as if they were never broken in the first place.

"Let's go Dazzlings. We've got to plan on how to take down the Rainbooms." Adagio says as Sonata and Aria nod their heads in agreement, the three sirens quickly walking away. Shroud stands up and looks like he's about to say something. He doesn't want to ruin his friendship with the only friends he has, so in the end, he doesn't say anything and instead just sits back on the ground in the clearing, holding his knees up to his chest.


	3. Changing of the Chord

Changing of the Chord

(Note: If it's not obvious by this point, I do not know where to look for to find Equestria Girls when it comes to the what this story belongs to. The closest thing to it I can find is Friendship is Magic. Sorry to anyone who is disappointed in this story, expected to find the mane six in their pony forms.)

Days pass. The Dazzlings try almost every day to defeat the Rainbooms, each time they are out in the open and each time they fail. The Dazzlings though, still don't care about the possibility of defeat as they still have Shroud to repair their gems. Just to make sure that he didn't try to betray them, Adagio tells Shroud that Celestia and Luna forbid anyone at the high school to talk to him. She later said that she didn't care about the rules if it made someone unhappy, though the latter statement was a lie.

The days though haven't been so kind to Shroud or the Rainbooms. Each time they get their gems repaired by him, the Dazzlings immediately leave to try and think of a new way to defeat the Rainbooms, leaving Shroud to himself. Eventually, the though arises to Shroud that maybe the Dazzlings are not in fact his friends. He immediately shakes his head of those thoughts, trying to stay positive, but even still the thought still lingers in his head. As for the Rainbooms, they aren't as suited for singing so many times with so little rest, that and the actual fighting. They were quickly getting tired from the combined weight of it all. Even with Sunset Shimmer beside them, it didn't matter much with the Dazzlings just coming back day after day.

"Twi, I'm so tired. How do they keep getting a new gem so quickly?" Pinkie Pie says exhausted as she rests her head on the cafeteria table. Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle all nod their heads in agreement.

"We all are Pinkie. That wasn't the only thing that has gotten me curious. Did anyone else notice the one other thing that each confrontation we had over the last couple day with the Dazzlings have in common?" Twilight answers somewhat drained of energy.

"That they were all outside? Do you think that they wanted to make sure someone was watching?" Sunset responds, doing her best to be an active voice.

"Wait, you don't think...?" Rainbow Dash adds on before the remaining six girls all nod their heads.

"Yes, it is probably that mysterious boy that Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna said for no one to interact with. He would probably be lonely enough to want any friends that he can get and the Dazzlings wouldn't have to worry about any competition for his assistance as they don't really care that much for the school's rules." Twilight replies trying to figure out how to stop the Dazzlings for good.

"Do you think he has magic of his own?" Rarity answers somewhat scared of what might have happened if Shroud had played a more active role with assisting the Dazzlings.

"I don't know for sure, but I have to say that he does. We should go look for him after we deal with the Dazzlings again." Twilight finishes before all seven of the girls groan about having to defeat the Dazzlings again. Each passing day that the Dazzlings return, the Rainbooms push more and more of their luck when they confront the Dazzlings. They were all worried that someday their luck will run out.

After school, the Dazzlings fought to control the school against the Rainbooms. The Rainbooms barely managed to hold the Dazzlings back, Vinyl's car getting scratched up a bit in the ensuing battles. Much to Twilight's intuition, Shroud was watching hidden this time as with every last confrontation the two groups had. When their gems had been broken, Shroud collects all the pieces with his magic. The Dazzlings have always met with Shroud in the same forest clearing, so they didn't need to be shown the spot to meet up with Shroud at. The Dazzlings retreat the same was as they have every other time, with Adagio saying once again that they'll return to defeat them. The Rainbooms rest and relax for a while before they begin their search for the mysterious Shroud.

In the forest, the Dazzlings take their repaired gems from Shroud and leave like every other time. Shroud sighs to himself and stands up. He uses his magic to take him to atop the hill where the Rainbooms sang when they first defeated the Dazzlings, the same hill that Shroud had met the Dazzlings. He sighs once more and holds his knees close to his chest and began thinking about what he should do.

The Rainbooms stuck close to each other as they all searched for Shroud, Vinyl left while the Rainboooms were resting in order to repair the damage that had been done to her car.

"Twilight look. Is that him?" Fluttershy mutters in her normal quiet voice pointing to the hill that Shroud was sitting on, her having seen his silhouette.

"It could be Fluttershy, let's go check." Twilight answers as they approached from behind Shroud, hoping not to scare him off, lest their search be for nothing. Despite him being lost in thought, he was still quite aware of his surroundings this time.

"Why are you here?" Shroud asks, his void neither angry nor happy, in fact it was practically devoid of any emotion. This startled and upset everyone.

"We were wondering if..." Twilight asks before Shroud cuts her off.

"Yes, I am the young man that Celesetia and Luna forbid anyone from talking with. Adagio already told me about that already. Also, yes, I am the one that has been assisting them." Shroud answers, his voice not changing tone and still not showing any emotion. The sheer confession of him assisting the Dazzling made Rainbow Dash furious, though she was quickly calmed by Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy. Twilight, Sunset Shimmer, and Pinkie Pie kept their attention on Shroud.

"Why would you help them?" Twilight asks, scared that he'll respond with something along the lines of that he wants to and that they'll never be able to convince him to stop.

"They're my friends." Shroud answers, though he himself doesn't believe himself when he says it. Twilight goes to respond, but Sunset stops her and walks over to Shroud and places her hand on his shoulder.

"They are not really your friends. They are using you, just like they used me." Sunset says, still hurting a bit from the mention of it. Shroud's body tenses up, slightly from the contact, but mainly from being told that the Dazzlings are not his friends. He wanted to stand up right now, to shout out that they are his friends. He doesn't though, cause he feels like he would be lying to himself more than he already has. All Shroud does is sigh and holds his knees closer to his chest before he finally gives his answer.

"I know. I think I might have known for a long time, but was just too scared to actually face the fact." Shroud answers, his emotionless visage starting to crumble and it shows in his voice.

"Why would you help them if you know they aren't your friends?" Sunset inquires, her being the one that speaks for all seven knowing the most of all them what it feels like to deal with the Dazzlings.

"They...They are all I...I have." Shroud answers, his voice shaking and scared. His deepest fear is losing what little he has as it means more to him than it does to most people. Upon hearing the response, the remaining six girls stand stunned before they slowly walk over and one by one place their hands on Shroud's shoulders and arms.

"We'll be your friends." Twilight says as the other six nod their heads. Shrouds eyes open wide as that was far from the response that he was expecting he turns to look at all seven of them. Each of them that he looks at look back at him with a warm and gentle smile. Each of them that he looks at, his eyes water more and more. Upon looking at Sunset, the last person of the seven he looked at who returned with a smile, tears of joy rolled down Shroud's cheek.

"Why...After all I-I have d-done?" Shroud asks curious as he cries out of happiness. He was having trouble understanding why would they want to be his friend after all the trouble that he has put them through with assisting the Dazzlings.

"You did it out of friendship, even though they are not your friends. We can't hate you for that." Twilight answers as all seven give Shroud a group hug.

"Shroud..." Shroud mumbles, closing his eyes, enjoying the group hug. He never received a hug before and being the center of a group hug made him happier than any words he know could describe.

"Hmm...what was that?" Sunset asks as all seven look confused as none of them have heard what Shroud has said.

"Cumulus Shroud. Shroud for short. It's my name." Shroud answers audibly this time. All seven of the girls realize that they hadn't introduced themselves yet.

"Pinkie Pie.", "Rarity.", "Rainbow Dash.", "Applejack.", "Twilight Sparkle.", "Fluttershy.", and "Sunset Shimmer." All seven of the girls respond, introducing themselves in kind.

"I know that you want me to help you against the Dazzlings. I can't...at least not right now. I need some time to think about where I stand. Right now, all I can promise is that I won't be repairing their gems anymore until I figure out where I stand." Shroud answers, killing the mood, but making sure they understand how he's feeling. The statement draws mixed feelings at first, but after a while, they all nod their heads in acceptance.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, alright? You'll need your rest." Shroud answers trying to stand up. All seven of the girls get the idea and let Shroud out of the group hug before all eight of them stand up at once. All seven girls walk away waving to Shroud and Shroud waves back. Once all seven girls are out of his sight, Shroud uses his magic to disappear from the hill.


	4. Quieting the Chorus

Quieting the Chorus

(Note: I am quite incapable as a singer and these songs are straight from my head. Other than that, enjoy. ^_^ )

Shroud appears in the clearing of the forest that he goes to when he repairs the sirens' gems. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"I never had a friend~ That has come to an end.~ Walking from the darkness into the light.~ I can almost break this endless night.~" Shroud sings to himself as he keeps his eyes closed, using a tree to lift himself to his feet before running his fingers gently along the leaves of the tree.

"Walking this path.~ The final obstacle~...Is myself~ Do I keep what I have?~ Or try my luck to have more~" Shroud keeps singing to himself as the images of the Dazzlings appear in the sky and to their right lie the images of the Rainbooms.

"I may have done wrong~ But I can make it right~ I will not stand down~ I must stand and fight~" Shroud sings as he opens his eyes, a burning flame roaring in his eyes.

"Time never stops~ Neither should I~ I mustn't look back~ I must keep walking forward~" Shroud sings as he uses his magic to send several leaves into the air, the leaves remaining still and in a ring pattern that would fall around him.

"Every step brings me closer~ To a new home~ Every word sounds~ Like a sweet symphony~" Shroud keeps singing.

"Time won't stop~ Neither will I~ I won't look back~ There's nothing for me there~" Shroud hums to himself as the pendent he wears snaps in half and falls off from around his neck. Shroud stops singing as he looks down at the pendant before reaching up for where it was around his neck.

"Time isn't stopping~ I won't either~ My past is behind me~ All that awaits me is my future~" Shroud answers before he disappears and reappears near the area where the Rainbooms are once again facing the Dazzlings, hidden for the time being. This time, Vinyl's car is trashed to rubble and the eight girls, Vinyl included are struggling to stand. The Dazzlings are in their true forms and circling around the Rainbooms like vultures.

"Seems like the Rainbooms luck has run out." Adagio says as she, Sonata and Aria smirk.

"What will you do with Shroud after that then?" Twilight asks weakly as her knees shake from exhaustion.

The Dazzlings are surprised at first that they know his name, but then return to smirking. "We'll have no use for a tool like him. We'll just toss him away and make him our servant like everyone else at the school." Adagio answers much to the horror of the girls, and to Shroud's rage.

"Time to say goodbye Rainbooms." Adagio adds on before the three sirens unleash a sonic pulse. All eight girls huddle close, sticking together until the end. Shroud uses his magic to make a spatial wall that blocks the strike. All eleven girls gasp out of surprise.

"I'm a tool am I?" Shroud answers as he dismisses his magic keeping him hidden as he walks toward the battlefield. All eleven girls them turning to face Shroud who is currently behind the Dazzlings, the Rainbooms and Vinyl are happy and relieved to see him, the Dazzlings are shocked and furious to see him.

"What are you doing Shroud?" Adagio asks angrily as Aria looks about as mad as Adagio while Sonata looks a bit sad. She was hoping to talk to him after taking over the school.

"Protecting my friends." Shroud answers as he disappears and reappears in front of the Rainbooms and Vinyl. All eight of the girls behind him smile seeing the choice that he made. The Dazzlings on the other hand are less than pleased. Shroud uses his magic to repair Vinyl's car to the jam studio it was before it got destroyed. Vinyl gives a big grin as she sees her ride back in one piece, quickly hopping up and running over to give Shroud a beat to thank him and hopefully defeat the Dazzlings as the Rainbooms are still exhausted. Shroud uses his magic to bring the microphone over to him.

"You honestly think you can defeat us on your own?" Adagio asks before all three of the sirens start laughing at the mere prospect.

"On my own or not. I know I can." Shroud tried to bluff. He was honest when he told them that their power sent shivers up his spine. He was uncertain that he would be able to defeat them, but he was going to try regardless. The sirens smirk and instantly send him a series of sonic pulses toward Shroud before he could start singing. Shroud sends up a second spatial wall to block the strikes, but the sirens keep singing. The barrier eventually starts to crack before breaking, sending Shroud tumbling along the ground back toward the Rainbooms who have managed to rest long enough to stand up.

"SHROUD!" All of the Rainbooms call out, running over to him, the microphone still in his hand.

"I...I can't do it." Shroud mutters to himself. Having been used to doing things on his own, he still wasn't entirely aware the strength his friends could give him. Besides the slight bit of harm the attack did to him physically, his moral and confidence took the biggest hit of all. Twilight and Sunset lean down and place their hands on Shroud's hand that was around the microphone. Shroud looks up at the two of them, and both of them return with an encouraging smile. Shroud smiles and nods his head, seeing the strength he hasn't tried using when looking into their eyes. He holds up his free hand, Twilight and Sunset take his hand and help him up.

"Do you honestly think that by getting a new member that you'll stop us?" Adagio asks as the three sirens get ready to send out another set of sonic pulses.

Shroud chuckles and shakes his head, "Strange isn't it? While I was with you three for all those days, my loneliness never felt worse. When I'm with my current friends, I felt like all the times I was lonely was gone from my life." He answers turning from the Dazzlings to look at Twilight and Sunset, smiling earnestly. Twilight and Sunset return the smile in kind.

"Face it Dazzlings. They opened their hearts to me and I opened mine to them. We stand as many, but we sing as one." Shroud adds on, making the already angry Dazzlings even more furious. The sirens release several sonic pulses.

"We will stand our ground~ Won't be beaten around~ Our voices aren't just our own~ They are those from where we call home~" Shroud, Twilight, and Sunset sing, their friendship being the source of their synchronous singing. Shroud smiles playfully as he uses his magic, boosted by the Rainbooms to dissipate the Sirens' sonic pulses before they even reach the Rainbooms. The sirens find out that doesn't work and charge toward the Rainbooms.

"Here our joyful cries~" Shroud, Twilight, Sunset, and Rainbow Dash sing, Rainbow Dash joining in at the beginning.

"This is where our friendship lies~" The four of them sing, Fluttershy joining in while the Rainbooms all play their instruments. Sunset, Shroud, and Twilight put their hands together, a bright light forming where their hands meet before the three of them aim it at the sirens. A powerful blast of magic push the sirens back. The sirens shake their heads from the blast and split up before charging a second time toward the Rainbooms.

"We will not lose~ Our fate is ours to choose~" The Rainbooms sing, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie joining in as all seven girls start to change from their friendship. They all get ears on top of their head and their hair grows mildly longer and all but Pinkie Pie get wings. Shroud watches amazed from the ground, having never seen the Rainbooms change before, but makes sure to keep in tune. The Rainbooms send out a pulse of magic to knock the Dazzlings back again. The sirens regroup and try one more time with their sonic pulse.

"I have made some mistake~ But I will fight for my future's sake~ You won't tell me what to do~ Cause I won't lose to the likes of you~" Shroud sings alone as the Rainboom provide backup vocals as he points toward the Dazzlings before he starts to float above the ground himself, a violet light starting to surround him. The Rainbooms looks surprised and proud at what was happening to him. Shroud grows ears on the top of his head, his hair grows slightly longer a white streak growing down the middle of his hair, light blue streaks appearing on both sides of the white streak as the light glows bright. The light soon implodes on itself, reavealing Shroud with violet wings and a headband marked with the symbol of the solar system around the portion of his hair that grew from his transformation.

"We will sing out loud~ We are all proud~ We will unite~ We will stand and fight~" The Rainbooms and Shroud sing out joyfully and strongly, a large rainbow forming from all eight of them, a strange green color being given by Shroud. The sirens stare up at the giant ball of magic that was being made. As soon as a pair of giant wings formed from the ball, the sirens immediately realized what was about to come out. Shortly afterwards though, a giant alicorn born of magic appears with a flowing rainbow mane. The sirens try to split up to avoid the blast, but they are quickly blasted by the same blast that Shroud was almost blinded by during the end of the battle of the bands. The sirens true forms as well as their gems are destroyed once again, but now with Shroud fighting beside the Rainbooms, they had little hope of having them repaired again. The sirens run off and away, leaving the fragments of their gems behind. All the Rainbooms and Shroud lower back to the ground, their wings and ears disappearing as well as their hair shortening back to their normal lengths.

"I'm glad that we got to meet." Shroud answers as he starts to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Twilight asks as the group all gets worried for where he is going. Shroud sighs as he looks down.

"I may have helped to solve this problem, but I also was a part of the problem. I don't know what punishment will await me. I just don't want to get you all in trouble for talking with me." Shroud answers before he resumes to walk away.

"A bit late for that." A rather gentle voice responds quickly. Despite the gentle voice, Shroud's body quickly tenses up as he knows the source of the voice. After his initial attempt to try and get into Canterlot High went horribly wrong, he had subconsciously developed a fear for the source of the voice as well as the voice of the person that normally accompanies her. All the same, Shroud turns to face the source of the voice, along with the Rainbooms, to see Celestia, who was quite pleased and Luna who was not looking as pleased.

"Celestia and Luna." All the Rainbooms mutter out silently to themselves as Celestia and Luna walk up to Shroud.

"What's your name?" Celestia asks gently and kindly as she looks over at Shroud.

"Cumulus Shroud. Shroud for short." Shroud answers, his body getting jittery from being looked at by Celestia and Luna, though the majority was by the relatively cold stare that Luna was giving him.

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE SHROUD GO AWAY!" Pinkie Pie blurts out, not wanting Shroud to leave, and with her outgoing and bubbly personality, says it outright. Her outburst gets a mildly cold stare from Luna, but only a gentle chuckle from Celestia.

"Don't worry Pinkie Pie. I won't." Celestia answers before turning to look at Shroud.

"I can't trust your kind Shroud...But your friends have shown they don't want you to leave and you have proven that I can trust you. You start classes tomorrow." Celestia adds on before she and Luna start to take their leave.

"I don't trust him Celestia." Luna answers still objecting to allow Shroud to attend Canterlot High.

Back at the hill, Shroud was trying to wrap his head around the simple fact that he is now allowed to join his friends at the high school. "Wait, does that mean?" Shroud asks mainly to himself as the Rainbooms exchange excited and joyful glances at each other.

"GROUP HUG!" Pinkie Pie calls out joyfully. Despite the volume and emotion she put into the statement, Shroud was too lost in thought. Upon seeing this, the girls start to whisper among themselves. They all circle around the still daydreaming Shroud and wraps their arms around him in a group hug with him at the center.. He jumps a bit from the contact, it snapping him out of his daydream. He looks around at all of his friends and smiles wiggling his arms out before wrapping them around Sunset and Twilight, as his arms can't reach that far.

"See? He's in good hands." Celestia adds on as she looks back toward the group of eight hugging.

"You hold a lot of trust in Twilight and her friends, don't you?" Luna answers back asking, raising an eyebrow as she looks back to the group then from them to Celestia.

"That's not obvious?" Celestia answers before chuckling as she and Luna leave the scene.

Back with the group, they were all chatting happily, even Shroud when Twilight notices the pendant missing from around Shroud's neck. "What happened to your pendant Shroud? Did you lose it?" Twilight asks as the rest of the group stare curiously at the spot where the pendant once was. Shroud chuckles a bit nervously.

"I got rid of it as soon as I realized what was most important to me out of power and friendship. That pendant cannot exist while I hold friendship as important as I do." Shroud answers proud of himself. The girls all smile exuberantly at the response.

"Welcome to the group Shroud." Twilight answers serving as the main voice for the group.

"The pleasure's all mine. I am so excited that we won't have to say goodbye." Shroud answers exuberantly as his body jitters with excitement.

(That's all for this...for right now. This will be left in progress as I am open to any ideas, just send them to my inbox. I will not take credit for the idea itself as I will mention you in the notes, I'll just make use of it. I would like some plot lines that build up the schools trust of him just so one particular chapter can practically destroy it temporarily.)


	5. Walking the Line

Walking the Line

(Note: I managed to come up with a couple of plots, but suggestions are still welcome.)

Just as he was instructed to do by Celestia the day before, Shroud walked up to the front doors to Canterlot High, only to be greeted by the sights of the Rainbooms who were on the front steps, chatting with each other, waiting patiently and happily for him. Shroud notices them and calls over to them, "HEY!" Shroud calls over, waving his hands in the air. The Rainbooms hear his call and turn to face him, all of their faces brightening up at the sight of their new friend. They all stand up if and walk over to him as Shroud runs over.

"We're glad that you remembered. But are you sure that you made the right choice when you did that?" Twilight says happily then concerned as she and the rest of the Rainbooms had overheard the fact that all the students in Canterlot High heard about his relation with the Sirens and why they were constantly coming back with their gems repaired. They feared that he would retrieve the same treatment as Sunset did after she came to her senses.

"I'm sure. It will be hard for me at first, but I want people to learn to trust me. The first step in my eyes is to come clean about all the mistakes that I have done and work to earn people's trust. Just asking for it wouldn't be worth anything." Shroud answers diligently and adamantly. He has already did the action himself and would now come to terms of how people would interpret his admission. The Rainbooms had mixed feelings, but they all nodded their heads, ready and willing to support Shroud, who was more than likely going to need it. The eight of them nod their heads, ready to face the day before heading in to the school itself.

Upon entering the school, all of them noticed something that was never good. Most of the people in the school were turning their backs, though it was only to Shroud. The Rainbooms turned their attention to Shroud, who was visibly and noticeably upset by the way people were treating him. Trixie and her back up players were the only ones that actually had a smile on their face when they saw Shroud, mainly as they were also manipulated by the Dazzlings during the battle of the bands. "Don't let them get to you. They don't realize that everyone was manipulated by the Dazzlings." Trixie answers as she places her hand on Shroud's shoulder.

"Wow, I can't believe that we agree on something there Trixie." Twilight says, much to Trixie's chagrin.

"Listen here Twilight. You may have saved all of us, but that doesn't mean I have forgiven you for taking my spotlight back at the battle of the bands." Trixie answers angrily before she takes a deep breath. "The only reason why I am not hostile to your friend here is that he isn't part of the Rainbooms during the battle of the bands." She later adds on, unaware that Shroud is part of the Rainbooms as of yesterday.

"Well, I'm part of the Rainbooms now." Shroud answers happily and rather proudly as Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack place their hands on his shoulders.

"Well, nevermind. I take back what I said." Trixie responds even angrier as she and the rest of Trixie and the Illusions walk away. Shroud looks around confused as the rest of the Rainbooms have several different reactions to what Trixie has said. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were visibly upset, Fluttershy and Rarity were rather saddened by it, Twilight, Sunset, and Pinkie Pie all just sighed out of exasperation.

"Did I just get thrown into a bit of rivalry between you and Trixie, Twilight?" Shroud asks curiously making sure he understands what just happened as he turns to face Twilight, noticing Sonata wearing a hoodie near the front door, being insulted by several of the other students. He knew that he probably shouldn't get involved, after all, she was one of those that had used him for a while, but in the end, he decides to actually take action.

"Yeah, sorry about that Shroud." Twilight asks as she looks back at Shroud, a bit embarrassed that he had to get involved with what should've just been something between the six original Rainbooms and Trixie and the Illusions.

"It's alright. Hold on, I'll be right back." Shroud answers happily as he breaks from the rest of the group and heads over to Sonata. Roughly half a dozen students were throwing insult after insult at Sonata. She had been told by Aria and Adagio to wait there for them while they did something. She was really scared that things might get violent toward her.

"Stop that right now." Shroud calls out sternly. The group of students insulting Sonata stop and stare at Shroud, dumbfounded. He, who was the main person used by the Dazzlings, was protecting one of their members. The students give Shroud cold stares as they walk away from Sonata.

"Why did you do that?" Sonata asks curiously with a slight hint of anger in her voice. She didn't want to talk to him after he helped to destroy her gem, but she felt like she owed him for sticking up for her.

"I cannot condone your past actions. That doesn't mean I shouldn't try to forgive you. Sonata, you are the least malevolent of the Dazzlings. I would like for you to stay here. If you agree, I will do what I can to convince Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna to let you and you alone stay." Shroud answers, his voice as calm and gentle as it normally is. Sonata was somewhat at a loss for words. She had expected everyone at the high school to hate her, Shroud most of all, but he was here asking her to stay. She wanted to stay to try and at least talk to him a bit, but she didn't want to leave her sisters. Before she had a chance to give out her response, both Aria and Adagio return from wherever they were and walk over to Sonata.

"What do you want traitor?" Adagio answers coldly as Sonata turns to look at Shroud coldly as Aria does the same.

"I will take that blow without offense. I was hoping to try and overlook the destroying your gems and turning against you to try and at least talk as equals." Shroud answers, the mentioning of those two events actually making Aria and Adagio even angrier. Sonata seems to actually be saddened by that fact.

"Equals? Us? We are above you, always have been and always will be. If it wasn't for you, we would be ruling the school." Adagio answers angrily as she and Aria start to leave the school. Sonata starts to do the same but Shroud puts his hand on her shoulder, using his free one to grab a pen and a sheet of paper before writing something down. Shroud tears off the sheet and hands it to Sonata.

"We may not meet in the school, but I'd still like to talk to you Sonata." Shroud answers as Sonata looks at the sheet of paper and is stunned that it's a request for daily rendezvous after school marked with a place and a time. She smiles and nods her head.

"Sonata, stop talking to that traitor and let's go." Adagio says angrily though she and Aria don't turn to look at Sonata. Sonata takes the sheet of paper and puts it into a pocket of the hoodie she is wearing to cover up her face. She starts to walk over to Aria and Adagio before the three of them leave the school then the school grounds. Shroud sighs and turns around before walking back to the Rainbooms, who were curiously looking at the passing series of events.

"What was that all about?" Rainbow Dash asks as the rest of the Rainbooms nod their heads wishing to ask the same thing, Rainbow Dash just having the initiative to ask it first.

Shroud sighs before actually giving his response. "I was trying to at least get one of them to become my friends. I am someone who is quick to look past the past in most cases." Shroud answers before closing his eyes, still his smile slightly grew at the mention.

"Wow. You have some real guts there. I don't think that I would be able to bring myself to do that, especially if after they used me like they have probably have used you and then a day after you betrayed them for us and helped us to destroy their gems for good." Rainbow Dash response surprised as Shroud's response got him a large collection of shocked faces, though most of them still held the small sign of a smile since of how quickly Shroud is able to forgive the past.

"It's the way that I am." Shroud answers happily, very proud of his answer, even before the rest of the Rainbooms smile even larger, happy to see that he's not just saying that to strike a good cord with them. It's a sign of their strengthening friendship.

"Enough about that, let's get to class." Twilight answers, resulting in a much expected groaning from Rainbow Dash. The rest of the Rainbooms chuckle and the eight of them head to class, Shroud keeping the rendezvous with Sonata a secret for now, fearing that he would lose the Rainbooms as his friends if they found out that he was going to talk with one of their former enemies and a public enemy of the school.

At the end of the school day, Shroud and the rest of the Rainbooms had met up outside the stairs, just as they had agreed upon during their time together at lunch in the cafeteria. "At times, I wish I didn't have to study." Rainbow Dash says, starting things off, with a dejected and defeated tone in her voice. Shroud was lost in thought, conflicted if he should tell them about what he was. He was terrified on the inside that the Rainbooms would hate him and leave him finding out what he is. He shakes that thought from his head and takes a deep breath.

"I have to tell you all something." Shroud answers somewhat calmly, though his voice was approaching near shaky at times. The Rainbooms turn to look at Shroud, mixtures of fear, concern, and worry sweeping over their faces.

"What is it Shroud? You know you can tell us." Sunset answers somewhat calmly, relieving the majority of the tension that lied with the girls. This did a lot to also relieve the weight on Shroud's chest about speaking about what he is, though the fear still lingered with him.

"You are all probably a bit curious about why I wasn't allowed to enter Canterlot High at first." Shroud answers taking a deep breath. Upon seeing the increasing worry and concern on the girls' faces actually seem to help console his fears as he knows that they truly do care for him.

"That has been something on our mind. We could hear Luna yell, saying something about knowing what you are." Twilight answers curiously as the girls all keep their eyes on Shroud.

"Truth is, I'm a warper." Shroud answers, closing his eyes as all of the Rainbooms gasp out of surprise. Twilight was the first one to recover and actually say anything in response.

"Wait? A warper? They are said to have been gone for centuries." Twilight answers having read through the history books in Canterlot High, much to her nature. This draws a small chuckle from Shroud who quickly shakes his head.

"No, when we were beaten those centuries ago, we went into hiding. We learned of a way to boost our magic. It's the gem you saw me with. For those of you who don't know of warpers, we are people who hold space type magic of many variations. The first of us became corrupted by our own magic, eventually trying to use it to take over, much like the sirens. We lost quite easily and fled, staying in hiding all this time." Shroud answers somewhat ashamed of his own lineage as a warper.

"If you knew about the bad blood between warpers and Celestia and Luna, why did you come here?" Fluttershy asks in a quiet murmur. This draws yet another small chuckle from Shroud.

"That's simple. I wanted to prove a point that not all warpers were evil. I have proven that, but I still feel that I am not going to have an easy time." Shroud answers before sighing. He had a bad feeling that someone he knows would drop by and make things hard for him.

"What makes you say that?" Sunset asks curiously as the others don't take a kind welcome to what he was saying, but take their own concern in his words, rivaling his own concern.

"My life was never easy. Even if I did redeem myself for assisting the Dazzlings, I don't feel like my troubles will just pass over that easily." Shroud answers as he opens his arms, wanting a group hug to help ease his mind. The girls are more than happy to oblige as they all gather together around him and give him and each other a group hug. The girls themselves need it to alleviate the uneasiness they feel in their stomachs.


	6. Voice of Darkness

Voice of Darkness

(Time for the idea that I have in my head. This will be extremely long.)

A young man with almost pitch black hair walks up to Canterlot High, smirking as he takes out a full violet gem from under his shirt. "Time for the games to begin." The young man says to himself maliciously as he smirks more, stowing the gem inside his shirt. He walks up toward Principle Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna's office. He walks calmly into the room and over to Luna.

"I'd like to attend school here." The young man says as he stops in front of Luna's desk. Luna looks up toward the young man, giving him a firm look over, failing to notice the gem like protrusion from his shirt.

"Very well, what's your name?" Luna asks calmly as she goes to add him in.

"Nebula Force." Nebula answers grinning as he watches Luna enter him in.

"Done, you start classes in five minutes." Luna answers as she finishes up the paperwork.

"Thank you." Nebula answers as he walks away and heads toward class. He keeps his gem stowed inside his shirt as he enters the same classroom as the entire group of Rainbooms.

"We have a new student, please welcome Nebula Force." The teacher says as Nebula enters the classroom. Most of the Rainbooms wave toward Nebula friendly, but Shroud's eyes widen as he looks at Nebula, who just grins back. Shroud closes his eyes, knowing that trouble has just arrived.

Once class is over, the Rainbooms leave and start to head toward their next class. Shroud breaks off, "I'm going to talk with the new kid for a bit." Shroud says as the Rainbooms nod their heads, expecting Shroud to try and make a new friend. Shroud turns and waits for Nebula, who walks out casually. Shroud takes Nebula's arm and leads him away into a dead end hallway.

"What do you want Nebula?" Shroud answers, though he is somewhat knowledgeable about the answer he was going to get. The question only gets a malevolent smirk from Nebula before an actual answer.

"You should know that already." Nebula answers calmly, but Shroud still feels the venom in the words, cringing as his body shudders.

"Just leave me be." Shroud answers his voice quickly growing shaky from being in the same area as Nebula.

"You know, that I can't do that...at least I show you the power that you stupidly threw away." Nebula answers, his calm voice, underlying the true malevolence beneath it. Shroud shakes his head constantly before turning and walking away. Nebula smirks watching as Shroud goes to reunite with the Rainbooms.

"So...how'd it go?" Rarity asks curiously as all the girls turn to look at Shroud.

"He's another warper. He's here to try and get me to lose myself in the power I discarded for our friendship. I don't know how he'll try to." Shroud answers already feeling defeated though this battle hasn't even begun yet. The Rainbooms frown at the information, but quickly smile and give him a group hug to try and cheer him up. Shroud smiles and wraps his arms around Fluttershy and Applejack.

"Thanks, all of you. I have nothing to fear as long as I have all of you here beside me." Shroud answers smiling warmly as he embraces the loving friendship of the Rainbooms. Nebula watches from a distance and his face turns to pure disgust before walking away.

"A friendship like that will be hard to break, but strike at the weaker friendships that are starting to form and the stronger ones will weaken." Nebula speaks to himself. He later walks back into class. Shroud and the Rainbooms return to the classroom as a group like usual.

Once it's time for lunch, the Rainbooms gather around at a table and chat among themselves. Shroud gets up and sets down his tray down on top of the trash can. "I'll meet you guys back in the classroom, alright?" Shroud says as he turns to look at the rest of the Rainbooms from near the trash can. They all smile and nod their heads. Nebula, who was generally sitting by himself, overhears the conversation and smirks. He stands up as Shroud exits the cafeteria. Nebula leaves the cafeteria shortly after Shroud. Shroud comes back into the cafeteria, but this time he's grinning maliciously. He walks through the middle of the tables and tips over Flash's lunch tray, spilling his lunch on him.

"Hey man, what's your deal? I thought that we were starting to become cool, but I am starting to believe that was just an illusion." Flash says angrily as he stands up to face Shroud. Shroud simply sneers as the Rainbooms are shocked, but suspicious of the person that was assuming to be Shroud.

"You shouldn't have been in my way then." Shroud answers cheekily and heartlessly. Flash fumes at this, but Shroud just walks away. Shroud walks over to Trixie and repeats the same action, Trixie doesn't say anything but stands up to face Shroud.

"How dare you insult the Great and Powerful Trixie by spilling her food on her?" Trixie says, her voice almost reaching a holler as her back up players quickly follow suit by standing up. Once again this draws a sneer from Shroud as the Rainbooms grow concerned as this will spell trouble for the real Shroud.

"If you were as great and powerful as you tell yourself, then you would've been able to stop that from happening." Shroud answers before a large group of commotion starts revolving around having Shroud stay at the school, the respective tone quickly growing more and more negative.

As the days pass, people in the school aside from the Rainbooms, they all quickly go to avoiding him or cease talking to him. The Rainbooms try their best to console the disheartened Shroud, who lies unaware of what is happening, but their efforts can never alleviate the full extent of his pain.

During one day during gym class, Shroud and Nebula were the last two to get changed. Nebula walks over to lock the door before turning back to face a tied-up and struggling Shroud, who has his mouth covered to keep him from speaking up. Nebula grins maliciously, "This will be your last day here. Then the real fun can begin." Nebula says before chuckling as he uses his magic to shift into Shroud.

"This will never be a look I like, but it'll do." 'Shroud' says in the real Shroud's voice. 'Shroud' climbs out through a window before heading up and around to the gym to start. Once they begin gym class, 'Shroud' instantly starts playing unfair, which draws Rainbow Dash's attention as the rest of the class start protesting about having 'Shroud' play.

"Whoa man, what's gotten into you?" Rainbow Dash asks mildly upset, but mainly concerned and curious as the rest of the students approach the teacher, who reports the incident to Luna and Celestia, which in unison with the other incidents regarding Shroud, leave them no choice but to expel him.

"I'm just playing." 'Shroud' answers not giving a care about what was happening as a teacher places their hand on 'Shroud's' shoulder.

"Let's go trouble maker. You are wanted in the principals' office." The teacher says before 'Shroud' breaks free.

"You'll have to catch me first." 'Shroud' answers taking off, running away, only drawing more suspicion from Rainbow Dash. If that was the real Shroud, he wouldn't need to run, he would've just used his magic. The teachers and the rest of the students who don't know Shroud well enough lie unaware of that fact and give chase to 'Shroud' who heads back around to the window he left from. Upon all the chaos created by 'Shroud', everyone forgot about Nebula who appears to still be in the locker room. When the students and teachers reach the window, they discover it's been locked and they head back around to the locker room door to open it.

Inside the locker room, 'Shroud' changes back to Nebula who quickly removes the rope from Shroud's mouth, putting it in his pocket. Shroud was growing tired as he was still struggling to break free. By the time the students and teachers arrive to the locker room door, Nebula already has it unlocked and open, revealing himself and the still tied-up Shroud.

"He tried to keep me quiet by tying me up while he spoke of his plan to take over the school. As he caused trouble outside, I managed to break free and when he came back to try and escape, I caught him by surprise and tied him up." Nebula says with a bold-faced lie. Rainbow Dash alone takes suspicion toward Nebula's story. Why would Shroud try and tie him up? Sure, they have different views, but Shroud is not the type of person that would resort to tying up a person. This fact goes over the head of the students and teachers, their anger toward Shroud obscuring them from that fact.

"Don't listen to him. He's lying." Shroud cries out, but the damage has been done and no one is willing to believe Shroud, aside from Rainbow Dash since of her suspicions toward Nebula and the friendship that the two of them have.

"Save it for the principals." A teacher answers coldly as the students and teachers make sure that Shroud doesn't escape again. Shroud is too upset to use his magic to escape their grasps, along with the fact that trying would only make matters worse for himself. Once gym class is over, Rainbow Dash makes haste to tell the rest of the Rainbooms.

"What?!" The rest of the Rainbooms cry out in unison after Rainbow Dash finishes saying the events of the gym incident. All seven girls ask their teacher if they can wait outside the principals' office to console Shroud as they all feel that he doesn't have a hope currently of staying in. The teacher hesitantly allows the request and the seven girls quickly make their way to outside the principals' office. After they leave, Nebula asks if he can go use the restroom, the teacher instantly granting his request. Nebula gets out of the classroom but waits by the door, outside of the school itself.

Shroud eventually exits from the principals' office only to be caught by a surprise group hug. "We'll do what we can to convince them you are innocent Shroud." Twilight says determined along with the rest of the Rainbooms. Shroud takes great comfort in know that his friends are so supportive of him, but he is still rather poor in spirits.

"I say it was Nebula. You did say he's a warper and his story doesn't add up if you think about it. Then is the fact that he is aiming to drag you back to his level." Rainbow Dash adds on, especially calling out Nebula.

"Thanks, all of you. I will do all I can to stay positive." Shroud answers though he was already having trouble doing so, though he wasn't showing it. The Rainbooms nod their heads diligently as they part ways, the Rainbooms heading back to class and Shroud going to exit the school. Upon exiting out the front door, he sees Nebula, who is grinning all the while.

"I don't see how this will make me reclaim a power I neither want or need." Shroud says looking over to Nebula. The statement only draws a chuckle and a shake of Nebula's head.

"You thought that I was done. Please, I have only just begun." Nebula answers smirking as he already thought of what he would do once he separated Shroud from the rest of the Rainbooms. The idea of Nebula doing anymore sent shivers up Shroud's spine.

"My friends will stop you before that happens." Shroud answers diligently, though his faith in his friends did little to ease his fear as he would be apart from them, something that troubled him deeply. Again, this draws a chuckle from Nebula.

"I'd like to see them try. Your so called friendship is nowhere near powerful enough to stop me." Nebula answers not believing the power of friendship, seeking only power in oneself. Having said enough, Shroud walks out from the school grounds and back up to the hill that had many memories for him. It was here that he had met the Dazzlings, only later on to betray them after he met the Rainbooms on the same hill.

"Please hurry." Shroud mutters to himself, wishing on a whim that his words reaches his friends.

Over the next several days, the Rainbooms were gloomy, having lost a friend due to being framed by another. Saddest parts were, they knew he was innocent and they also knew who more than likely did it. Unfortunately, without any proof, they wouldn't be able to get Shroud back into the school. The Rainbooms thought during the majority of their classes and during lunch of what to do to try and clear it. Rarity gets an idea. "Listen, one of us should follow Nebula during lunch and see if he is actually the one framing Shroud. Remember, Shroud wasn't all that popular to begin with since of his former friendship with the Dazzlings. He probably has more than just Nebula who wishes him gone." Rarity says as the rest of the Rainbooms listen in.

"Okay, but who should go? We should probably also bring a camera to catch him in the act if possible." Twilight adds on wanting Shroud back as soon as possible, just as much as the rest of the Rainbooms.

"I'll go." Sunset quickly responds, the quick act of deciding a lot more important than who actually went. The Rainbooms were a bit startled with the quickness that Sunset replied with, but didn't see any reason why she should be denied. The remaining girls all nod their heads.

"You can get started today. Here's my camera." Vinyl jumps in tossing Sunset her camera. Sunset juggles the suddenly acquired camera before managing to get a firm hold on it as all the Rainbooms present look over at her.

"Why are you helping Vinyl?" Twilight asks before she remembers about the car.

"He fixed my car when the Dazzlings trashed it. Who knows how long it would've taken for me to get everything to repair it on my own. I still owe him and I plan to pay it back." Vinyl says happily and proudly. The Rainbooms smile happily that despite all that happened, there were still some people outside of themselves who believed that Shroud is innocent.

At the earliest occasion that Nebula left the room, Sunset followed behind him. Nebula walked calmly through the practically deserted hallways during class, unaware that he was being followed. Sunset took her time getting the camera ready, making sure she wasn't going to miss a possible only opportunity to catch Nebula in a possible act of trying to ruin Shroud's name further. Nebula walked down into a hallway that could only be exited by walking back out the way he came. Sunset followed closely in step. Sunset aimed the camera at Nebula and started rolling the camera, Nebula still didn't seem to notice, or didn't seem to care. Nebula started laughing as he rests his left hand on his forehead.

"This couldn't be any better. The principals here are pathetic and ignorant. It's shameful that we lost to them in Equestria. Anyways, now that he's separated and his faith in his friends are all that is left, I can work on slowly breaking those bonds. If he is still resistant to our urge of power, I'll just have to use my gem to boost the corrupting potential of his." Nebula speaks to himself, using his magic to shift his shape and voice to those of Shroud, Sunset, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight, and Fluttershy in that order, his voice not losing it's malevolent tone in the slightest. Sunset had to struggle to keep from gasping from shock and horror. Nebula was going to destroy the trust that Shroud holds toward their friendship. Their friendship itself might be strong, but if his faith and trust in it is shattered, the friendship itself might as well be gone. Sunset, having seen and heard enough along with having it all recorded on camera, decides that it is time to leave and show the others what she has heard, seen, and recorded, it having to be enough to blow Nebula's plan out into the open. Nebula hears Sunset walk away, but doesn't care.

Sunset and the rest of the Rainbooms gather to inform Celestia and Luna about what Sunset recorded. Sunset plays the video Celestia and Luna, who both look on horrified at what they see, Luna looking furious when Nebula calls her and Celestia pathetic and ignorant. Celestia manages to calm Luna down. "We'll make this a presentation in an assembly to the students to clear Shroud's name, just stop Nebula." Celestia says trying to remain calm herself. The Rainbooms nod their heads and head back toward the hallway that Sunset last saw Nebula.

While the camera was playing for Luna and Celestia, Shroud sat on the hill, holding his legs close to his chest. He was trying his hardest to cope being apart from his friends. He closed his eyes to keep from crying. Nebula had walked around and eventually found Shroud, smirking. He changes his shape to Sunset and walks up behind Shroud. "I can't believe you would use us like that." 'Sunset' cries out upset. Shroud knew that who he believed was the real Sunset was talking about was him, so he clutched his head, trying to shake the words from his head.

"NO! NO! I wasn't using any of you." Shroud cries out, trying to justify for something he didn't even do. He wanted to prove his innocence where it wasn't necessary, but he felt that it is.

"We can't believe you after you did something like that." Nebula answers in Twilight's voice as he shifts from Sunset's form to Twilight's form. Shroud could still here the lies that Nebula was giving him and was too distraught to be able to tell that they are lies. Shroud's eyes open and he starts crying as the cloth for his once gone gem starts to reappear around his neck.

"Please believe me we're friends." Shroud answers between his sobs.

"We're not friends anymore." Nebula answers in Rainbow Dash's voice as he changes to look and sound like Rainbow Dash. Shroud's crying reverberates louder and longer hearing those dreaded words.

"I thought we could trust you." Nebula adds on in Fluttershy's voice as he changes again to Fluttershy. The Rainbooms, having rushed out of the school to hopefully stop Nebula hear Shroud's reverberating cries, noticeable, but not loud. The noise causes the Rainbooms to shudder, worrying that their time is running out.

"Let's hurry." Twilight calls out to receive diligent and determined nods from the Rainbooms who all run off to try and look for Shroud. Nebula walks closer toward the Shroud, whose mental and emotional state is quickly crumbling. Nebula hears slight footsteps and notices the Rainbooms approaching. He growls slightly before smirking and changing to Applejack's shape.

"You will never be our friend again." Nebula finishes up, delivering the fatal blow to Shroud's heart. Shroud growls and stands up, turning to face Nebula, a complete gem around his neck.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! I don't need my friends to defeat you." Shroud calls out angrily, the corruption of the gem not strong enough to affect him.

"Give in to your lust for power." Nebula answers unfazed by the threats Shroud sends out. Shroud simply shakes his head.

"No, I shall keep you from dragging me down any further." Shroud answers feeling that Nebula's plan is complete. This earns a deep scowl from Nebula, whose eyes glow violet and a thread of violet flows from Nebula's gem to Shroud's gem. Shroud cries in pain as his body begins to glow a deep black. The Rainbooms hear the cries and looks around and find Shroud, running toward him as his body changes as Nebula grins maliciously. Shroud's body changes to where he has black and purple skin, black bat-like wings and lion claws. His hair curves and floats in midair instead of falling. Shroud finishes his transformation and looks around, seeing the shocked faces of the Rainbooms and the smirking pleased. Shroud looks at his hands and sees what's happened to them. He cries out in horror at the sight of himself before using his magic to disappear from the area. The Rainbooms stand there shocked at what they saw. Nebula starts to walk away but is blocked off by the angry Rainbooms.

"What did you do to him?" Rainbow Dash inquires angrily stepping forward. Nebula chuckles evilly.

"Simple, I instigated a change in him. Once the gem fulfills it's hidden purpose, he'll be able to use his true form." Nebula answers coldly as he turns around to walk away.

"We're not letting you get away." Sunset calls out determined with audible cheers from the rest of the Rainbooms. Nebula laughs at the idea.

"Once he is fully corrupted by the gem, there is no getting him back. You will all need to be there to try and get him back." Nebula responds calmly. This disrupts the determination of the Rainbooms. They were stuck between dealing with Nebula so he wouldn't try to force the same thing on Shroud twice and saving Shroud right now.

"Let him go. We need to save Shroud." Twilight says, much to the grumbling of several of the Rainbooms who wanted to deal with Nebula. The Rainbooms run off past Nebula who smirks and walks away in the opposite direction of the Rainbooms.

The Rainbooms look around for the distressed and troubled Shroud, finding him atop the trees of the forest where he repaired the siren's gems. He struggling to fight the corruption from the gem. "This power is all I need for what I want." Shroud says, the side of the gem having controlled him before he shakes his head. "No, I have no need or want for you." The true side of Shroud responds to his either side. The Rainbooms stood there speechless and split over what to do. Some wanted to use their magic to return him to normal, but the rest wanted to talk him down as they didn't want to hurt him with their magic.

"Shroud, we're here to help." Sunset calls out to him. Shroud's eyes open and looks toward the Rainbooms.

"Why are you here? We're not friends." Shroud answers believing Nebula's lies.

"Don't be silly. We're still your friends." Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie answer out simultaneously. Shroud's eyes open and his body lowers to the ground mildly.

"But...But how I am?" Shroud answers curiously and scared. This draws a small chuckle from Pinkie.

"We care about who you are, not what you Shroud." Applejack and Rarity respond, causing Shroud to smile slightly as his gem starts to crack.

"What about what I did? You cannot simply forgive me for that." Shroud answers expecting them to hold a slightly hostile response to it. Instead, the girls just smile and look up at him.

"It isn't your fault for that, we know that. We can and we already have forgiven you Shroud." Sunset and Rainbow Dash reply proudly and happily. Shroud disappears as his body starts to return to normal. The Rainbooms look around for Shroud and see him appear before him. His eyes were watering as he wants to cry, both out of sadness and at out of joy. Sunset and the Rainbooms open their arms quickly. Shroud disappears and reappears in front of Sunset before leaning into her arms, crying out all his sadness and joy. The Rainbooms gather up and give a loving group hug as Shroud cries out until his tears run out for the moment.

"I hate to cut this short, but we should really make sure that Nebula doesn't make matters worse for us or for Shroud." Rainbow Dash says somewhat calmly as she smiles warmly down to Shroud whose crying was starting to subside.

"We hate to leave you, but Rainbow Dash is right. Will you be alright Shroud?" Twilight concurs as the remaining members of the Rainbooms all look at Shroud. Shroud sniffles a bit but nods his head, still wanting to have a bit of time to recover from the recent events. The Rainbooms nod their heads and run off to chase down Nebula, who was on his way back to Canterlot High to wreak more havoc that he would blame on Shroud.

"Hold it right there Nebula, you're not going any further." Applejack calls out as the Rainbooms kept running up to block off his path.

"I take it that you somehow managed to break through the corrupting power of the gem that I brought back onto Shroud's neck." Nebula answers somewhat annoyed and growling, not being able to believe that after all that he had done to try and show Shroud the power he could have if he just discarded what he believed to be a worthless concept and now it was all practically falling apart at his feet.

"Friendship is stronger than you think it is Nebula, just like we're going to show you now." Twilight answers stepping forward apart from the group a bit. Despite being outnumbered and potentially outpowered, Nebula doesn't budge an inch and instead starts laughing, which draws concerned looks from the Rainbooms.

"You fools honestly think that just by outnumbering me that I'm going to be afraid. You have never faced the power of a warper when they are at full strength." Nebula answers between his laughs as his eyes glimmer menacingly as his body becomes surrounded by a pitch black darkness coming from his gem. The force of the magic from the gem is strong enough to send air currents able to slightly push the Rainbooms back along the ground. Despite the winds, the Rainbooms stand their ground and look toward where Nebula was but what they see in his spot startles them. A seven foot tall black, violet, and blue creature with gargoyle wings, a trio of tails and rings suspended in midair somehow connected to a single ring in each of his ears appear. The Rainbooms look on determined at the creature as he chuckles, deeming it to be Nebula using the full power of his gem.

Shroud wiped at his eyes until he could feel the convergence of a strong magical energy from somewhere away from him. What startled him was the fact that the magic was a warper's magic. Shroud's few lingering tears fall out of his eyes as he looks on to where the Rainbooms and Nebula are engaged in confrontation. Shroud's eyes narrow as he disappears from the ground.

Back at the confrontation area, Nebula drops down to riding along the ground, charging straight toward the Rainbooms. Such a straightforward assault caught the Rainbooms off guard as Nebula tended to rely on manipulation. "Say farewell Rainbooms." Nebula says in a more sinister voice. The Rainbooms stood their ground, but before Nebula could get close enough to even swipe at the Rainbooms, Shroud appeared in front of the entire group and was doing his best to keep Nebula back, his feet slowly sliding back. Shroud's eyes bore a roaring flame that startled Nebula a bit, but Shroud's appearance brought a great cheer of joy from the Rainbooms. Nebula eventually decides to stop his assault for the moment.

"Let's show Nebula the true strength of our friendship Rainbooms." Shroud answers clenching his fist and bringing it into the air, keeping his eyes on Nebula. Nebula all the while, growing less and less tolerant of these interruptions. The Rainbooms nod their head and start changing, incorporating a small bit of their pony forms into their human forms.

"I don't care if you might be more powerful than me. It won't matter if I take down a single one of you." Nebula answers as he goes charging in, aiming for the transforming Rainbooms. Shroud discovers this and growls.

"I don't care if we are both warpers. You abuse your magic. These are my friends, this is my home. I care about them all. I ...will...PROTECT THEM!" Shroud responds, his voice growing steadily louder, ending with a roar as the flame in his eyes roar enough to encompass the entirety of his pupils. Shroud brings his raised hand slashing down through the air, large violet Pegasus wings spread from his back along with a violet tail with a pair of light blue streaks and a white stripe going down the entire length. The change inspires awe in the remaining Rainbooms as Shroud takes off toward Nebula. The two warpers meet head on and lock hands, each trying to force the other to yield.

"I wonder what it will feel like to lose everything you have. You already lost your home already lost your home, and you will soon lose your precious friends." Nebula says keeping his trademark sinister grin. Shroud cringes slightly, knowing that the part about his home is true. He came to terms with that when he chose to assist the Rainbooms in this battle.

"I will lose my home, but I will not lose my friends." Shroud answers determined. Despite being afraid of how fiercely Shroud is defending the Rainbooms, Nebula doesn't hesitate to laugh.

"That's what you think." Nebula answers as his hands glow black and blasts Shroud into the ground. The impact kicks up some dirt, but Shroud squirms around as the voices of the Rainbooms insulting him resonate in his head. Nebula smirks and turns toward the Rainbooms who are finishing up their transformations.

"That'll keep him." Nebula answers assuming that to be true as he takes back off toward the Rainbooms. Shroud, though, quickly shakes the voices from his head and looks up toward Nebula. His hands glow violet as an orb forms in each hand. He shoots them both toward Nebula. Nebula gets hit by the first one which blows him away from the Rainbooms as they finish transforming but avoids the second one.

"Shroud, we're finished." Twilight calls over to Shroud. Shroud nods his head and disappears, reappearing inside the heart that the remaining six girls formed by holding their hands, his large wings and tail changing to his hair extension, smaller wings, and pony ears. Nebula shakes off the effects of the one shot that made contact to see that the Rainbooms are finished.

"Holding hands won't save you from me." Nebula answers as he charges toward all eight of the Rainbooms. Shroud chuckles and shakes his head.

"This is a sign of our friendship. What we'll be using to defeat you. Ready when you are Twilight." Shroud answers, Twilight nodding her head happily as all of the Rainbooms except for Twilight start glowing with their respective colors of the rainbow of friendship. A rainbow forms from Shroud and goes after Nebula, wrapping itself around Nebula. Nebula grunts and growls as he starts to fly away to escape the rainbow that is directing it's magic at his gem. The rainbow is more than fast enough to keep up with Nebula. Nebula and the Rainbow fly around for several minutes until Nebula's gem is broken into pieces. Nebula falls to the ground, reverting back to his normal form as soon as his gem is destroyed. Despite having lost, Nebula quickly gets up laughing.

"You may have broke my gem, but you forget that only amplifies my magic. I can still use it." Nebula answers as he changes to assume Shroud's form, which quickly upsets the Rainbooms that have done so much to get Shroud back to school.

"I don't need my gem to make you discard your worthless friendship." Nebula later adds on in his own voice without realizing it. The fact that Nebula's voice remained the same though he changed his appearance draw widened eyes of surprise from the Rainbooms before they all start laughing. The laughter draws a mix of anger and confusion from Nebula.

"What's so funny?!" Nebula asks, his voice raising to almost yelling. Shroud stops chuckling and walks to be the closest person to Nebula.

"Without your gem, you cannot change your voice anymore Nebula. I also made it so that you can't ever get it back." Shroud answers crouching down to look at Nebula. Nebula growls for a bit before smirking.

"I don't need my gem either way." Nebula answers before he breaks off running back to Canterlot High, unaware of the fact that the video of him changing to assume the forms of all the Rainbooms has already been shown to the entirety of the Canterlot High Student body.

Upon arriving in the school, Nebula searches around for any of the other students or Celestia and Luna, eventually finding them all in the auditorium. Nebula smirks and opens the door, walking in. "Shroud has defeated the Rainbooms, he's on his way here." Nebula says in a panick, but it's mostly just due to fatigue and or exhaustion. This time, everyone's faces show a mixture of rage and regret. Nebula looks on at the group of people confused.

"What are you waiting for? We need to rally together and..." Nebula says later before he is cut off by Luna.

"Enough Nebula. We have all seen the video that was recorded by Sunset and her friends showing you for who you really are." Luna answers angrily as the entire student body rises to their feet and turns toward Nebula. Nebula realizes that he has no options to make life hard for Shroud and has no choice but to retreat and return to Equestria through the same portal that brought him here in the first place.

Eventually, the Rainbooms manage to convince Shroud that he's safe to return to the school. Upon arriving back in the school, all eight of the Rainbooms make their way to the auditorium. As soon as he enters the room, Shroud is surrounded by some of the same people that were the first to hate him along with many others, each of them saying their apologies for not believing him earlier and hoping that he would give them a second chance to become friends. Shroud cries from joy for a while and nods his head. "I can understand how you were feeling. I still wasn't trusted all that much which made it easy for Nebula easy to manipulate both of us." Shroud answers much to the relief of the entirety of the student body, even Trixie who was the last of the people to apologize, mainly for her pride.

"Shroud, can we have a word with you in our office? Your friends are all going to join you of course." Luna asks a small smile on her lips. When it comes to Shroud, this was the first time that it brought a smile to Luna's face. Shroud looks at the rest of the Rainbooms and they all nod their heads. Shroud nods his head, feeling safe with his friends beside him. All ten of those involve make their way to the Principal's office. Once all ten of them manage to fit into the now relatively cramped room, the door is shut.

"First of all, we have removed your expulsion from your school record as well as physically. You are free to return to the school." Celestia answers smiling warmly which draws an immediate group hug with Shroud in the middle. Shroud wraps his arms around Rarity and Fluttershy, though the thought that he didn't have a place to call home anymore still dwelled in his mind. This quickly goes noticed by Celestia and Luna as well as the rest of the Rainbooms.

"Shroud, what's the matter?" Fluttershy asks, being the one to ask the question that seems to be too hard for most to ask.

"I am extremely happy to be allowed back into the school. Problem is, since I joined in the destruction of Nebula's gem, I now don't have any place to return to after school." Shroud answers looking down. This draws many concerned faces, but Celestia quickly comes up with a solution.

"If Luna doesn't mind, then you are more than welcomed to stay in Canterlot back in Equestria. It will take a while for everyone in Equestria to get used to the presence of a warper, but I hold no doubts that they'll welcome you with open arms. You may be a warper Shroud, but you have proven the fact that you walk a path apart from the rest of your kind and your friends can more than vouch for that." Celestia answers looking over to Luna to see how she'll react. Luna, who normally holds a slight bit of a distaste for Shroud as well as his entire kind, having seen Shroud's determination of his attempts to prove himself apart, doesn't argue with the accommodation. This draws a mildly loud cheer as the entire Rainboom group jump up and down in joy, Shroud may have been jumping since he's in the center and technically didn't have much of an option, or he may have been jumping voluntarily.

"Most people here are unaware about the portal between here and Equestria. Shroud, we hold no reservations about allowing you to use it to get between Equestria and here for your classes. I'll inform the guards at the castle to set up a room just for you and to not restrict your exploration of the castle." Luna answers as she takes her leave from the room to do just that.

All of the Rainbooms exchange excited glances, including Shroud, who was happy as he had finally broken through the fog of suspicion that most people held toward him. "Sweet, now we can see each other all the time. Let's go right now. I want to see how you look in Equestria." Rainbow Dash says excited. The rest of the Rainbooms outside of Shroud all nod their heads as they were all curious as well. Shroud couldn't help but chuckle and nod his head. He was more than willing to accommodate such a request, especially since it was his closest friends that made it. The group all leave the school and head over to the portal, each one hopping through, reverting to their pony forms as soon as their feet now hooves touch the ground. When Shroud hops through, he doesn't land as eloquently, falling onto his stomach with his arms and legs spread apart in different directions and his wings lying on his back and or ground, not used to this. Twilight and Rarity giggle as all the Rainbooms help Shroud to his feet. Pinkie Pie and Applejack remain beside Shroud to help him get used to walking. He would have to get used to walking before he can worry about flying.

"Not used to walking on four feet Shroud?" Sunset asks curiously as she trots around Shroud. Shroud groans a bit from the impact but nods his head, watching Sunset, getting a bit dizzy all the same.

"Yeah. Even when I am in Equestria, I didn't walk on four feet all that often, mainly because back when I was starting on my path, I still mainly relied on my magic." Shroud answers as the Rainbooms started on their way around Ponyville, Shroud, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack being behind until Shroud can get used to walking on his four feet by himself.

After a couple of feet, Shroud starts being able to walk without stumbling toward either Pinkie Pie or Applejack. At that point, the two of them join up with the rest of the Rainbooms as the eight of them make their way to Canterlot, Shroud remaining behind as he gets used to walking. As they start to make their way to Canterlot itself, Shroud manages to be able to walk on his own at a comfortable enough pace to keep up with the rest of the Rainbooms.

"You're a quick learner." Twilight says happily. She is relatively glad to have someone that is quite adept and seems relatively smart, though not as smart as she is. Shroud chuckles and nods his head.

"Well, it's either learn quickly or keep my friends waiting. I'd rather not keep you all waiting that long." Shroud answers as he keeps up, though that draws a small smirk from Rainbow Dash.

"Good that means I don't have to take it easy on you when I teach you how to fly." Rainbow Dash responds somewhat smugly. Shroud is confused by this for a while until Rainbow Dash flies and grabs one of his wings between her front hooves.

"See, you have wings. You are a Pegasus just like me, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Sunset. That means you can fly, but I have to teach you first." Rainbow Dash answers quite proudly as Fluttershy, Twilight, and Sunset start to float above the ground, wanting to stay with their friends even if they are airborne and not all of their friends can be the same way.

After several long minutes of walking and supported flying by the pegasi that can actually fly, the entire group arrives at Canterlot, those that can fly landing as all eight of them approach the main doors to Canterlot. "Shroud I take it?" One guard asks as they look at the one Pegasus that didn't land on their own, being Shroud. Shroud nods his head.

"Princesses Celestia and Luna have been waiting for you. Best not keep them waiting any longer than you already have." The guard says as he and the other guard opens the door. The eight of them walk forward to see both Luna and Celestia at the front. When the two princess notice the eight ponies making their way towards them, they smile.

"We have your room all set up Shroud. Please follow us." Luna says as both she and Celestia get up and start walking toward Shroud's new home. Shroud turns toward his close friends and motions his head, gesturing them to follow him. The girls smile and nod their head, excited to see their friend's new room. The group makes their way down several hallways until Luna and Celestia stop on both sides of a door.

"This is your room Shroud. We did our best to try and make it comfortable for you." Luna answers as Shroud walks up and opens the door. Inside was a magnificent bedroom. It wasn't as good as the princesses' chambers, but was still magnificent. "Wooooow." The rest of the Rainbooms say in unison as Shroud looks around.

"She says we did, but she did the majority of the work." Celestia answers chuckling while Luna's cheeks turn red from embarrassment.

"We had agreed to split the credit. I had said I wanted to maintain some small part of my dignity." Luna almost whines in response, earning some joking laughter from everyone one else involved. Eventually Luna sighs and shakes her head before walking off.

"Shroud, we should get some rest. You deserve it the most, we'll see you tomorrow alright?" Twilight answers as some of the Rainbooms yawn. It was a long and tiring day dealing with Nebula. Shroud nods his head as he walks over to his bed and lays down.

"Yeah, you're right. The past couple days has been tough on all eight of us. Catch you all tomorrow." Shroud answers as he curls up on his bed. Some of the Rainbooms get jokingly jealous but laugh it off. The Rainbooms wave farewell to Shroud for the day as they all head home. Shroud rests his head on his new bed and starts to fall asleep, forgetting to shut the door. Celestia chuckles and uses her magic to shut the door before walking off as well.


	7. Repeat Performance

Repeat Performance

(This is effectively the last chapter that I can come up with. Enjoy and please inbox me any ideas you guys may have. I can quite easily turn almost anything into a story.)

Even during the events involving Nebula, Shroud still made sure to keep up his daily rendezvous with Sonata. It was somewhat strange that Aria and Adagio didn't notice or didn't seem to care about her frequent absences. Sonata was relatively enjoying herself with the talks. She missed the power she had when her gem was whole, but she didn't mind all that much as she finally had someone to talk to who didn't belittle or demean her. During the timespan that Shroud was kicked out of Canterlot High and while the Rainbooms were in class, Sonata served as the person who tried to cheer up Shroud. This made her realize that somethings might be worth more than power or control.

One week after he had returned to school, Shroud was going for his daily rendezvous with Sonata. Some of the other students in Canterlot High had seen Sonata and Shroud hanging out. After proving his worth, the students never thought of Shroud as trying to work with the Dazzlings again and instead thought of the rendezvous as a date and started labelling Sonata and Shroud as a romantic item. Shroud and Sonata both remained unaware about this fact while the rest of the Rainbooms eventually heard about it through rumors.

After the first couple times of meeting up, Sonata and Shroud set up a table at the restaurant where they met up as their usual meeting spot. Shroud walked up to the table that was their meeting spot and saw Sonata in her usual mood. Shroud smiles a bit and walks over to take his seat across from Sonata. "Sonata, I have a gift to give you. I want you to close your eyes." Shroud answers cheerfully. Sonata was a bit concerned. She knows that she is able to trust Shroud since of all their conversations prior to today, but a small part of her still felt that this might be some sort of mean joke. In the end, she decides to close her eyes. Shroud gets out of his seat and walks up behind Sonata. He closes his eyes and concentrates, putting back together Sonata's gem. Once it's back together, he places it around Sonata's neck. Sonata lets out a small gasp from the feeling of something around her neck, but she keeps her eyes closed.

"There we go. All done. You can open your eyes Sonata." Shroud answers as he walks back to his seat, sitting back down. Sonata opens her eyes and looks down, finding her gem. Her mouth opens wide at the sight as she looks between the smiling Shroud and the gem that lies restored around her neck.

"Why did repair it? Don't you remember what happened?" Sonata asks fixing her gaze on Shroud. Shroud chuckles and nods his head as he leans back in his seat, still keeping his feet on the ground.

"Yes, I remember Sonata. I do not think you are as malevolent as your sisters. I hope you don't hate me for saying that. With that being said, I am willing to try my luck and give you back your gem Sonata." Shroud answers happily as he knew of what he was effectively doing, but held enough trust in Sonata that she wouldn't immediately secede to giving her gem to either Adagio or Aria and restarting the entire fiasco with the Dazzlings anew.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you Shroud." Sonata answers, crying a bit from joy before wiping her eyes. She felt that the gem was more of a symbol of the friendship that she and Shroud had more than an object that she can use for her power. Shroud and Sonata kept talking for a while before the two of them decided to head back to their prospective homes.

The next day, Shroud walked up to the school and sees his closest friends giggling and talking with each other. Shroud smiles having missed the sight and always finds it refreshing to see them again, even after a single day. He walks over, not wanting to interrupt. When the girls hear his footsteps, the stop talking and turn to face him. They were still smiling, though some brighter than others. "Hey there. How are you all doing?" Shroud answers slowing down his steps so he didn't bump into any of them.

The girls smile, Pinkie Pie being very jittery. They figured she might as well let out what she has been trying to keep in ever since she seen him walking over. The rest of the Rainbooms nod their heads. "WHEN DO WE MEET YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!" Pinkie Pie blurts out with larger than normal amounts of energy. Shroud's face instantly jumps to a full on blush in addition to looking confused.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend." Shroud answers confused as he tries to calm down the heat that is going to his cheeks. The Rainbooms only giggle in response, mainly due to the color of Shroud's face.

"People have seen you hang out with Sonata for a while lately. It isn't a date? We don't mind if it is, but the least you could've done is told us." Sunset asks curiously. The rest of the girls begin to question the measure of the rumor that they heard. This earns a light, honest, and joking laugh from Shroud.

"Oh, so that's what it was about. No, Sonata and I aren't dating. I have been talking to her over the past several days. She is the least malevolent of the Dazzlings, so I wanted to try and get her to end her obsession with her power as a siren and possibly become another of our friends." Shroud answers hoping that his desire wouldn't be received poorly by the Rainbooms. They take initially mixed feelings as it is a member of the Dazzlings they are talking about, but in the end, they all agree to what Shroud is doing.

Shroud smiles and nods his head, "Thanks you guys, I'll get with her after class and tell her the good news. Hopefully everything works out well." Shroud answers excited and anxious for what may happen.

The rest of the school day passes by rather uneventfully in comparison as the Rainbooms were anxious and slightly nervous about how Shroud's chat with Sonata will go after school. Once the day is done, Shroud breaks off from the rest of the Rainbooms and goes to his normal meeting spot with Sonata. As he draws close, Shroud gets a bad feeling, but just dismisses it as nervousness. As he takes his seat across from Sonata, the bad feeling resurfaces due to two pieces of information that play across his mind quickly. The first of which was the look of mild to major guilt that is on Sonata's face, the second being the fact that the gem that Shroud had repaired for Sonata isn't around her neck. "Sonata, what's the matter?" Shroud asks curiously and mildly worried. Shroud's voice draws some tears of sadness into Sonata's eyes.

Sonata takes a while to compose herself enough to answer, even then, her answer isn't loud enough for Shroud to hear. "I'm...I'm so sorry." Sonata answers keeping her gaze down on the floor of the table, muffling her already hard to interpret response. Despite hearing her response, Shroud can already tell that something is wrong.

"Wait, don't tell me..." Shroud answers aiming to try and console Sonata, but Aria cuts him off by singing gently into his ear. The gem that Shroud repaired for Sonata lying around Aria's neck. Though it isn't hers, it did give Aria enough power to allow her to hypnotize Shroud. Aria and Adagio had some trouble, but they managed to coerce Sonata into giving her gem to Aria. Shroud was unaware about Aria's arrival, so he wasn't able to prepare a means of countering, so his pupils shrunk. The bad feeling that Shroud had received on his way to the table was the fact that Aria and Adagio, having gotten suspicious about Sonata's frequent outings, had actually taken up a seat of their own at the restaurant that Shroud and Sonata meet up at. Their suspicions became confirmed when they discovered Sonata had her gem back in one piece, despite Sonata's multiple precautions to keep them from finding it.

"Good work Sonata. Now we can have our revenge on the Rainbooms, and won't have to worry about our slave here getting off his leash." Aria answers smugly. Sonata does her best to smirk wickedly, but the guilt that she had betrayed her only friend weighed heavily on her mind. Adagio walks over and signals for Aria to have Shroud remake the other two gems. Aria nods his head and hums a tune that is the equivalent of an order to do what Adagio wants. Several of the other students take notice of Shroud's facial expression as well as the things he was doing. They all make an agreement to inform the rest of the Rainbooms.

The next day, the students that noticed Shroud's strange actions inform the Rainbooms, who wait outside the school, angry and worried as the Dazzlings walk back up to the school. When the Dazzlings and the Rainbooms cross paths, the air ripples with the heat of their enmity toward each other. "Give us back our friend." Rainbow Dash says angrily as the rest of the Rainbooms agree vocally, their voices and their words uninterpretable. This only yields a malevolent chuckle from Adagio.

"Like we'll give back our key to victory. Least we can do is allow you to see him again before we rid our school of you all for good." Adagio answers smirking as she looks over at Aria who smirks as she nods her head and hums a small piece of music. Shroud appears between the Rainbooms and the Dazzlings, his pupils still shrunk as they were yesterday. This serves as a shock and horror to the Rainbooms as well as a guilt trip reminder to Sonata. She hated herself for being coerced to giving her gem to Aria and feels like Shroud would hate her once everything is over. Adagio has Aria signal for Shroud to take his leave.

"Let's settle this. You decide when and where Adagio." Twilight says angrily as the Rainbooms wanted Shroud back to normal, which suited the Dazzlings just fine as they wanted to try and get rid of the Rainbooms.

"Field that we used for the battle of the bands. It'll be the sweetest revenge when we beat you when you thought you had defeated us for the last time after school." Adagio answers grinning. The Rainbooms nod their heads as the final battle is set. The Dazzlings walk away into the school, not caring about the heated looks that are thrown toward them, having their gems back. The Rainbooms watch them as their eyes shown a mix of anger and determination. Angry at the Dazzlings for doing what they did to Shroud and determined to get him back.

The school day passes through quickly, the school in an uproar about the hopeful final showdown between the Dazzlings and the Rainbooms. Celestia and Luna personally come out to see this showdown. The Dazzlings quickly take their siren forms, having gotten their power from people outside of the school. The sirens start singing and Shroud appears in front of the Dazzlings, still mesmerized by Aria's singing.

The Dazzlings wanted to make the Rainbooms defeat as humiliating as possible before destroying them, so the Dazzlings allow the Rainbooms to transform in a semi-human, semi-pony form. The Dazzlings' song is also used to direct Shroud's actions. The Rainbooms send out a blast of the magic born of their friendship toward the Dazzlings. The Dazzlings keep singing, directing Shroud to use his magic to make a barrier around them. Shroud does this and it blocks the blast, much to the surprise and the horror of the Rainbooms along with the students, Celestia, and Luna. The three sirens fly toward the Rainbooms and start using their sonic pulses. The Rainbooms skid their feet along the ground, keeping their ground otherwise as they look up angrily at the Dazzlings. The Rainbooms start singing in sync, Shroud being oblivious to all the singing done by both groups other than the cues that Aria gives him involuntarily through their singing. A giant orb of magic appears and the Dazzlings smirk, trusting that Shroud is able to block off the strike using his magic. The giant alicorn of magic with a rainbow mane trots over and sends it's magic down toward the Dazzlings. Shroud uses his magic to shield the Dazzlings.

The barrier starts to crack, at the same time, the magic of friendship breaks through the spell that's cast on him. Shroud's eyes return to normal, and dismisses the barrier, much to the anger of most of the Dazzlings and the relief of the Rainbooms and the rest of Canterlot High. Unfortunately, as soon as he dismisses the wall, Shroud is caught up in the magic blast of the alicorn, much to the renewed horror of the Canterlot High student body, Celestia, Luna, and the Rainbooms. As the Dazzlings' gems are destroyed again, Shroud overexerts himself trying to keep himself standing against the magic and passes out. The Rainbooms stand there horrified at the fact that Shroud passed out. Sonata, ignores the fact that her gem is being destroyed to worry about Shroud.

Once the alicorn disappears, Aria and Adagio run off, not caring about Sonata. Sonata and the Rainbooms run over to Shroud, who was still knocked out. Sonata is the first one to help Shroud up, being the closest. The Rainbooms help to carry Shroud to the nurse's office, where he rests well past the end of the school day. The Rainbooms and Sonata are all given permission to stay to wait for Shroud to wake up.

An hour and a half after classes are over, Shroud's eyes clench up tight before opening up. He looks around noticing the Rainbooms and Sonata. The Rainbooms all had tears in there eyes and when they notice Shroud waking up, their tears fly out of their eyes as they run over and all wrap their arms around Shroud while Sonata watches from a distance. "We were so worried about you Shroud. Are you alright?" Sunset asks quickly, concerned while the looks on the rest of the Rainbooms' faces show that they were going to ask the same question. Shroud smiles and pulls as many of the Rainbooms as close as to him as possible.

"Thank you all, Sonata, that includes you. I'm fine, just a bit spent for the moment." Shroud answers, drawing a smile to the Rainbooms faces along with a small smile to Sonata's face. She was happy that Shroud was feeling better, but was sure that he wouldn't want to speak with her again.

"We'll see you tomorrow. It's been a long day, it must've been harder for you though." The Rainbooms answer simultaneously as they started to leave one by one. After a while, Sonata and Shroud were the only two in the room. Sonata turns and leaves the room.

"Sonata, wait. I know what you're thinking. No, I'm not mad at you." Shroud answers looking over at Sonata. Sonata was struggling to try and stay calm. Sonata turned and faced Shroud.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM AFTER EVERYTHING I DID TO YOU!?" Sonata yells out, too upset and confused by the way Shroud was responding. Shroud's eyes widen for a bit before he calms down and chuckles a bit.

"Sonata, what you did wasn't your doing technically. You wanted to be there for your sisters. I can't blame you for it." Shroud answers as he sits up in the bed in the nurse's office. Sonata closed her eyes to calm down. She couldn't believe Shroud. No matter how much he was used by her, he couldn't seem to get mad at her. It was both infuriating and admiring. Sonata gets up and walks over to Shroud. She leans in and gives his cheek a quick peck, causing Shroud's cheeks to fall into a deep blush.

"Don't think that means we're dating or anything. I just wanted to show my appreciation for everything you've done for me. I would suggest not repairing my gem again." Sonata answers slightly embarrassed by the action. Shroud shyly nods his head, smiling mildly.

"I'll get going. See you tomorrow Shroud." Sonata answers as she starts to leave the room.

"Sonata. The rest of the Rainbooms are willing to call you a friend." Shroud answers as he starts to hop out of the bed in the nurse's office. The statement caught Sonata by surprise, but she smiles and nods her head.

"You can go tell them where we meet up." Sonata answers before walking away.


	8. Arriving at Nowhere

Arriving at Nowhere

(This is a remake of the Friendship games where Shroud is involved, due to some of the events Shroud will not hold as serious of a role here. This will also serve as the second to last chapter with a second original story. Finally Shroud will not hold a counterpart in the mirror world, this being due to the effects of his magic. Lastly, any and all omitted sections of the original story are just that as they are the exact same as the actual canon storyline.)

Shroud got a message from Rainbow Dash, calling about an emergency. He didn't waste much time getting ready before taking off toward the school where Rainbow Dash mentioned for them to meet up. Times like this, Shroud was glad that he had also set up a house on the other side of the portal. Upon arriving he sees the rest of the Rainbooms and looks around curiously. "Is this another magically malevolent being from the other side of the portal?" Shroud asks as something about the situation around him lacked the situation that would bring such an assumption, but it was the only one that comes to his mind when he sees the entire group of girls that can use the magic of Friendship.

"Something doesn't quite tell me that's the problem Shroud. But I say that we should find out from the person that sent out the emergency call in the first place." Applejack answers placing a friendly hand on his shoulder before the group of girls and Shroud all turn their attention to Rainbow Dash, shortly afterwards noticing three students sitting on the top of the steps at the front of the school.

"Yeah, it's nothing that bad, I just needed another guitar string." Rainbow Dash answers calmly, but the response gathers a lot of groans from the rest of the Rainbooms, Shroud included.

"Rainbow Dash, you made it sound like a true emergency." Sunset responds taking several steps forward.

"It is an emergency. I wanted to play some sweet licks on my guitar while ponying up, but I need six strings to do that. Do any of you have a spare?" Rainbow Dash answers still not really understanding the full extent of what would constitute an emergency that would require gathering them all up. Sunset sighs and hands off a spare that she had stowed in her bookbag.

"I am pretty sure that the music room is locked up for the day though, so where do you plan on playing?" Fluttershy asks curiously and gently, curious as to the athletic girl's destination to play.

"No problem, the hallways get much better acoustics. Let's go you guys." Rainbow Dash replies instantly having already planned out that situation. The group shares a small chuckle before they started on their way up into the school to start playing.

As she comes out from the school, Sunset notices a person wearing a hoodie searching around the portal. "Hey there." Sunset says calmly to the person, causing the person to fall back. The person quickly recovers and runs across the street, Sunset quickly chasing after her before being blocked off by a passing car. During that time the mysterious person boards a bus and leaves the school area.

The next day, the group meets up at the library. "Still worried about not getting a response from Twilight?" Applejack asks looking over at Sunset. Sunset nods her head.

"Yeah, there's still so much I have to understand about the power of friendship and she's so knowledgeable about it." Sunset answers looking at the book she writes into to keep in touch with Twilight.

"Well, she's a princess. She probably has a lot of stuff on her plate back in Equestria. Besides, there's a lot I still need to know about it as well. I am still surprised that I can use it despite being a warper. Surprised as I am, I find it wonderful to know that I am worthy of being able to hold such magic." Shroud responds, looking down embarrassed by admitting that.

"Don't go getting all sappy on us Shroud." Applejack responds placing her hands on her hips, leaning forward playfully. The rest of the girls chuckle at the conversation, which only makes Shroud more embarrassed by the fact.

"I am a bit curious about the person that I saw around the portal yesterday." Sunset states concerned over the previous days events as she thinks about what the person could possibly want by being around the portal.

"Well seeing as they got off a bus from the city and boarded a bus to the city, they must be from..." Rainbow Dash answers before the girls outside of Sunset come to the same conclusion.

"Crystal Prep..." Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Apple Jack say simultaneously. The name draws up a clueless expression above both Shroud and Sunset's heads.

"What's Crystal Prep?" Sunset asks curiously, Shroud nodding his head in agreement as that was the question he was going to ask. This draws a mixture of annoyed and troubled expressions from the rest of the Rainboom's faces.

"Only our school rival. We face them every four years in the friendship games and they always seem to win. Tennis, Hockey, Golf... They were probably here to deface the Canterlot High Statue." Rarity answers troubled by the memories of those times.

"I am sure that can't be the reason. Aren't the Friendship games supposed to be about the two schools getting along." Sunset answers assuringly, though this doesn't stifle the rest of the Rainbooms' suspicions about the person's motives being at the statue.

"That's probably it. It's hard to get along with a school that is better than you at everything. They always beat us, yet they always see the need to gloat." Applejack answers as she grabs a book bearing the wondercolt's insignia and opens up to a page bearing the picture of a defaced Canterlot Statue.

"Yikes, well, this year will be different. We have a little something they don't have." Shroud answers calmly as he rests gently along the nearest book case.

"Just what I was thinking Shroud." Rainbow Dash adds on shortly, a calm and smug grin on her face.

"Just don't think about using magic. Principal Celestia has asked me to keep it magic free in order to give us a chance at winning without having us forfeit later for cheating." Sunset answers which makes Rainbow Dash pout.

"Don't sweat it Rainbow, we don't need it to win. We have been showing the rest of the wondercolts what we can do. It's only a matter of time before they are capable of doing it themselves." Shroud calmly states resting his hands along the back of his head.

"I don't see how you can be... Oh yeah, you're hope." Rainbow Dash answers initially annoyed by Shroud's carefree and optimistic outlook on a situation that he has never actually participated in.

"I have to agree with Shroud though, we have been steadily improving ever since Sunset's arrival and with Twilight's help." Fluttershy says gently, drawing nods from all of the rest of the Rainbooms.

"We'll see..." Applejack says as the group heads to the usual meeting spot at the music room. The group dispersed to separate spots, Shroud, heading over to the window and looking out, watching the Crystal Prep Students start to depart from the buses. 'Nothing about them seems like they would be that bad.' Shroud thinks to himself.

"I can't believe that they won't tell us what the events are." Rainbow Dash states mildly upset as she looks at the rest of the group.

"I can't believe that they won't let us go onto the track. Since we don't know what the events will be,... I made events for every possible event." Rarity answers happily as she pulls out several carts lined with outfits, before quickly slipping a soccer outfit magically onto Rainbow from sliding it over her head.

"Impressive Rarity. I just don't see much that I can wear." Shroud answers as he looks through all of the clothing that the element of generosity has made for them.

"Sorry about that dear, I never made anything for a boy before that was stylish." Rarity answers embarrassed that she had forgotten about him, but she was being honest when she made her response.

"Wow, Rarity, you didn't have to." Rainbow Dash responds somewhat overwhelmed by the sheer number that their friend has made for all of them.

"I know..." Rarity answers happily, not really understanding the context that Rainbow Dash is speaking in.

"No seriously Rarity, you didn't have to." Applejack repeats in the same context that Rainbow had said it in, but it was shortly apparent that Rarity was still in her own little world from all the sewing.

"I know..." Rarity answers even more giddily than before as she brings her hands close to her face, her cheeks puffing up a bit in joy.

"Isn't this a bit much, even for you Rarity?" Sunset asks as she looks over at Rarity.

"Nonsense darling. Making clothes is what I live for and helping my friends fill me with joy." Rarity answers as she starts to glow purple and float into the air as she starts to pony up.

"And apparently magic..." Sunset mutters as she watches their friend pony up. Eventually Rarity starts to float back down, the ponying up she was doing just shortly before hand suddenly being cut off or stopped as she starts to slowly lower back down to the ground.

"Now that you mention it, I am a bit tired." Rarity answers as she lands on the ground before passing out. The girls and Shroud rush over to their friends side and catch her before she falls, hitting the ground.

"That's strange, perhaps I should ask..." Sunset states as the series of events don't look too promising before the mirror verse Twilight enters the room.

"TWILIGHT!" The group calls out as Rarity starts to recover from her short time of passing out.

"What are you wearing? It's so...severe." Rarity asks as she looks over Twilight's outfit.

"Ummmm...it's my uniform." Twilight answers uncomfortable by the question as well as the fact that all the students in Canterlot High knowing her name when she has never been to the school before.

"It might not be something that suits your taste Rarity, but it's what she decides to wear." Shroud answers as he steps out from the rest of the group to face Twilight.

"Ummm...thanks..." Twilight responds, Shroud's answer not really making her any more comfortable as she turns to take her leave.

"I can't believe that our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep Academy." Rainbow Dash states upset by that fact, especially knowing how smart Twilight is.

"Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie. Do either of the two of you remember knowing Twilight before Sunset's arrival?" Shroud answers as she turns to look at the Rainbooms.

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie concentrate for a while but in the end, both of them shake their heads. The group don't really say much as they turn to take their leave from the music room, walking down the halls.

"Yeah, and our Twilight has yet to respond. She would know what to make of the random pony up events that have been occurring recently. First with Rainbow Dash, and now with Rarity." Sunset adds on as she turns to look at her notebook which she was using to make friendship reports to the Equestrian Twilight.

"Yeah, she is smart on friendship, and magic, and stuff in general." Pinkie Pie answers as she moves magically from between the majority of Rainboom members to outside the group to inside a locker, stating the last three words as she pops out of the locker.

"Not much that we can do about that. We'll just have to be a bit more on our guard. We still need to figure out what happened with Rarity's magic." Sunset answers as the group walks down to the auditorium for the actual introductions of the teams.

"We are proud to welcome the members of the Crystal Prep Academy for this year's Friendship Games. This event is held every four years between the students of Canterlot High School and those of Crystal Prep Academy in the name of Friendship, Joy, and Good Sportsmanship." Celestia states standing near the microphone at the stage. Pinkie Pie moves around the room, handing Vinyl a CD that she places on the turntable of her station and then replaces the subpar snacks with a bunchy of cupcakes and then grabs Twilight and pulls her out of the auditorium.

"I can use your help Twilight." Pinkie Pie answers as she takes her to her special surprise for the welcoming party. Eventually the two students return pushing boxes the size of that can hold a fully extend snacktable.

"Are you sure that this is necessary?" Twilight answers grunting with trouble as she pushes the box on the right as Pinkie Pie pushes the one on the left.

"Absolutely." Pinkie Pie says as she pulls off the tops of the boxes with ease, revealing two cannons. Pinkie Pie waits for the signal from Vinyl that they are set up to go. Vinyl smiles and gives a small nod of her head. Pinkie Pie claps her hands briefly before grabbing the two lines of rope that act to fire the cannons and fires them both, sending out waves of confetti and party favors that shower on all the students. Vinyl adds in her part by changing up the music to a more upbeat music. The Canterlot and Crystal Prep students start to talk casually among themselves. Pinkie Pie cheers happily as she starts to glow and float up herself.

"Floaty." Pinkie Pie states as she starts to pony up. Shortly after ponying up, Twilight's necklace opens up on it's own and starts draining all the magic from Pinkie Pie. Shroud notices this from a distance, still relaxing on a bleacher nearby. Shortly after Pinkie Pie is drained of all her magic, she relaxes against the doors that she entered from with the two party cannons.

"Whoa, I'm party pooped." Pinkie Pie answers mildly depressed as she tries to recover from the recent events. Afterwards all the light are turned back on and Vinyl's DJ station is unplugged from the rest of the outlet. All the Crystal Prep students that were previous enjoying themselves sigh and give their cupcakes to the nearest Canterlot student to them before returning to their side of the auditorium.

"Yet another resounding welcome from the student body at Canterlot High. We still see that the faculty here use the same means of deciding their students as misguided as it is via a popularity contest..." Principal Cinch says as she goes to take the microphone, drawing a rather uncomfortable glare from Principal Celestia. "Unlike at Crystal Prep where we choose our twelve brightest and best students to participate. We await the outcome of the games, as inevitable as they are." Crinch adds on, only making Dean Cadence uncomfortable as well as increasing the hostility that is emanating from Celestia.

"Anyways, I'd like to present the twelve students that will be participating on behalf of the Canterlot High student body." Celestia answers swiping away the microphone from Cinch, having had enough for one day with the other school's principal's upstuck manner. The light goes to Derpy and two other students before moving over to Flash, Shroud, and a separate student, before finally over to the six other Rainbooms that have all reassembled near Pinkie Pie who is still recovering a bit after having her magic drained from her.

"It was weird. One moment, I was floating and magical, the next I was just drained and weak." Pinkie Pie answers as she looks between the rest of the Rainbooms as they walk through the halls. Shroud knew the source, but from the looks that Twilight was receiving from the rest of her team and the look on the girl's face herself, that it would be best not to get the rest of the Rainbooms informed. He figures that if he can meet up with Twilight, he can get her side of the story.

"I still haven't heard anything from Twilight about all these random ponying up events and the sudden cessations." Sunset answers as she tucks her chin onto her chest, looking down at the diary that she uses to write to Twilight with.

"We're sure that you'll be able to figure it out Sunset." Pinkie Pie answers happily, quickly regaining her energy from having her magic drained from her.

"I'll be right here to help you if you ever need it Sunset." Shroud adds on, his voice as calm and gentle as always.

"Thanks guys, especially you Shroud for being willing to help. The two of us are more than enough to figure out these strange events." Sunset answers happily, glad that she has managed to not only redeem herself, but has also gotten the tightly knit friendship between the six of them and the quickly adapting warper.

"I'll catch up to you guys in a bit, I need to go use the bathroom." Shroud excused himself, glad that he was the only male member of the Rainboom, this would prompt the Rainbooms to keep from joining him to the 'restroom', though in reality, the warper was going to seek out Twilight.

"Okay then, we'll be in the classrooms for the first part of the Friendship games." Rainbow Dash answers anxious for the games themselves to actually start. Shroud nods his head and waves to the Rainbooms as he breaks off from the rest of the group.

Shroud would spend the next several minutes looking for Twilight, who doesn't know her way around the school, hoping to find her before the Friendship games themselves start. Shroud would search for several minutes before figuring that there isn't enough time left over before the games start to try and find Twilight, so he heads to the classrooms to start the friendship games.

After the first round approaches its climax by having Twilight and Sunset going one on one to solve a complex math problem, the Rainbooms keep their eyes on the two boards, watching as the two competitors work starts to differ, hoping that Sunset is the correct one. Shroud does this but also keeps an eye on Twilight, not for her in the case that she tries to take Sunset's magic, though that is part of the reason, but mainly to know where she is to try and contact her. When Principal Cinch walks up to the two boards to determine who is the victor in the first round, in the end, she points to Sunset, calling her answer out as incorrect. Though this upsets Sunset as Twilight walks off, the rest of the Rainbooms run up and quickly take the upset member into a group hug.

"Nice going there Sunset." Rainbow Dash says proudly as the rest of the Rainbooms nod their heads in agreement with the element of loyalty's statement.

"But we didn't win." Sunset answers somewhat confused by the cheerful faces that was on her friends despite the fact that the Shadowbolts were leading the Wondercolts 1-0.

"That was the closest we came to winning." Rainbow Dash quickly responds, not wanting to look at the details of the events.

"I'm going to go congratulate Twilight on her work in the first round, do any of you have anything that you want me to tell her?" Shroud asks as he searches through the faces of the rest of the Rainbooms, in the end only getting shakes from each of his friends' faces. Shroud in the end nods his head and heads down to find Twilight. Since of the fact he had been keeping track of Twilight since the first round, in the end, he didn't have to move that far before coming across the confused and partially frightened young girl from Crystal Prep Academy, encountering and cheering up a depressed and mildly dejected Flash on his way.

"Hey there Twilight, nice job in the first round." Shroud answers, startling Twilight and causing her to turn around and face Shroud.

"Th-Thanks, but aren't you upset that you lost the first round?" Twilight answers with a mixture of joy from the congratulatory statement, but also confused by the fact that a member of her opposing team is the one that is congratulating her.

"Eh, nothing I can do. The past is just that. Besides, I am more worried about you Twilight." Shroud answers calmly, chuckling before actually giving his response.

"How do you know my name? Also, why are you worried about me?" Twilight answers trying to decide between being happy that someone cares for her, confused and slightly upset that the person has to be from her school's rival school.

"You look like a person named Twilight that we know. Also, it's because I have actually seen the way your classmates acted toward you. It's excessively harsh." Shroud answers calmly as he walks over and places a hand on Twilight's shoulder. The young man's words and gestures are a great surprise to Twilight, who eventually looks down, somewhat wanting to open up as the young man doesn't seem to mean any harm.

"Twilight, I want to let you know that you don't have to deal with torment like this. No one should have to. My friends and I are more than willing to be your friends. You shouldn't have to give up hope on making friends. As long as you keep your hope, move forward toward your dreams, regardless of who may disagree with them. We'll be there to support you." Shroud adds on calmly. Twilight started to smile and looked up, only to come to the sight of a ponying up Shroud. Twilight starts to understand the magic that was taken from Pinkie Pie and Rarity, but the joyous moment is ruined by the self-opening of her pendent, a mass of green magic from Shroud going to the pendant.

"So...this is...is what it feels like." Shroud says between grunts as his magic is drained from him, much to the horror and lament of Twilight.

"I'm so sorry. I can't stop it." Twilight cries out as she tries to shut the pendant, but to no avail. Once all the apparent magic is drained out of Shroud, Shroud slowly lowers to the ground, using his will to keep himself from needing any support to keep himself standing.

"I'm terribly sorry." Twilight cries out hurriedly as she turns and runs off.

Shroud reaches his hand out to try and get Twilight's attention, "Twilight..." Shroud calls out rather weak from having his magic drained. Shroud would spent the next several minutes back in the gymnasium, still recovering from the events with Twilight draining away her magic. Eventually the Rainbooms see him and walk over to him.

"Shroud are you alright dear?" Rarity asks curiously as to the fact that Shroud could not disguise the physical after effects of the magical draining. Shroud would chuckle lightly.

"Eh, just a bit tired. Just drained, magically and physically." The warper would answer, meaning the word drained in both the magical and the physical sense, possibly also the emotional side from trying to get Twilight to open up to him. "So, what has happened while I was gone?" He would later add on, making sure that he was caught up on their side of things before trying anything.

"Yeah, it's definitely Twilight that is been taking everyone's magic. She has gotten Rarity, Pinkie Pie, yours, and even Fluttershy's and mine. She somehow also drained the magic from the portal." Sunset answers dejected by the fact that she had her magic drained without realizing it, but also enraged at Twilight for taking the magic from five elements of harmony and from the portal.

"Wait, how did she get yours Fluttershy?" Shroud answers slowly standing up, looking over at the timid element of kindness.

"She looked sad, so I gave her a pet bunny that I was housing in my bookbag to cheer her up. The rest you should know from experience." Fluttershy answers gently, hoping that Twilight wasn't planning to try anything with all the magic she has collected. Eventually, the rest of the students from both schools gather in the gym.

"We shall now read off the names of the six students from both schools that will be moving on to the second round of the Friendship Games." Dean Cadence says as she pulls out a sheet of paper from her pocket.

"For the Wondercolts, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer. For the Shadowbolts, Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, and Twilight Sparkle." Dean Cadence calls out before the principals all take their leave from the gymnasium. The Rainbooms had mixed feelings about all being selected for the second round of the games, but their only male member, Shroud not making the cut.

Shroud could easily tell what was bothering his friends and quickly went to alleviate their anxieties and troubles. "Don't worry about me you guys. There are seven of us and it was already stated that only six students from each school would be making it to the second round. I'd rather have it be you all." Shroud answers happily, his arms starting a group hug between of them starting at Pinkie Pie and Applejack.

"Yeah, especially if I had been the one not to make it, though that is impossible. The schools would've missed out on a show of how awesome I am and we wouldn't have had any chance of winning." Rainbow Dash answers still brimming with her normal amount of pride and vigor.

Shroud chuckles happily while the rest of the rainbooms generally groan at Rainbow Dash's relatively absurd amount of pride and narcissism. "Before you ask, I'll do what I can to keep an eye on Twilight during the games. Won't be too hard as she is one of the six that are competing for the Shadowbolts." Shroud answers the Rainbooms nodding their heads happily at Shroud's quick to assist nature.

"Don't see what we would do without you in this situation Shroud." Sunset replies happily, gaining exuberant and joyful nods from the rest of the rainbooms.

"Okay, that's enough. You're starting to make me blush. You all should go get changed." Shroud responds, his cheeks tinting a small shade of red. The response draw giggles from the rest of the Rainbooms as they collectively went to get their outfits for the second round before heading to get changed. Shroud takes the time to head to the stands to observe the second round. He takes a seat near the front of the field so he can quickly move in the case that the magic Twilight has gets out of control, unaware that it has already started to.

As the second round begins, Fluttershy and Applejack face Sour Sweet and Twilight at Archery, Pinkie Pie and Rarity face Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare in Speed Skating, and Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer face Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat in Motorcross. Shroud would focus his attention on Twilight, both for the safety of the games and those that remain in participation of them and for Twilight's own personal emotional well-being.

As the second round started, Fluttershy and Sour Sweet were the first to go up for the archery. Sour Sweet quickly displayed the reason why she was one of the six chosen from Crystal Prep to move on to the second round as she went through all the obstacles on the way to the firing range like it was a walk in the park. Fluttershy delicately moved by each obstacle. Sour Sweet quickly drew out three arrows and fired them all at the target, two hitting each side of the target, the middle arrow hitting the target slightly away from dead center, drawing a smirk to the archer's face as Twilight starts her way through the obstacles as Fluttershy finally arrives and has some trouble hitting the target, which makes Sour Sweet's only concern being Twilight, so she directs her attention, only to come across the other archer stumbling over every hedge that was an obstacle, making Sour Sweet growl and turn toward Fluttershy, only adding more to Sour Sweet's problems as Fluttershy's shots were drawing closer to hitting the mark that was needed. Upon Fluttershy striking the mark, Applejack quickly moved to make up the lost time, hopping over the hedges as Twilight arrives to the firing spot. Twilight struggles to hit the target as Applejack arrives at the Wondercolt's firing spot, drawing and firing, hitting the target, signaling Pinkie Pie and Rarity to start on their section.

Sour Sweet only draws more frustrated as Twilight struggles to hit the target, drawing concern from Applejack and Fluttershy. As the Wondercolts go through their third lap and Twilight still struggles to hit the target, Lemon Zest decides to speak up. "You really stink at this." Lemon Zest calls over to Twilight, loud enough for her to hear her, along with Sour Sweet, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Shroud.

"Ah've had as much of this as Ah can stand and Ah can't stand no more." Applejack states annoyed as she hops over to the Shadowbolts firing spot and goes over to Twilight. "Take a deep breath and concentrate." She later says to Twilight which only gets a smart remark from Sour Sweet.

"Yeah, take advice from our opponent." Sour Sweet states annoyed, drawing an annoyed look from Applejack and a concerned one from Twilight as Sour Sweet did have a point.

"Listen, you don't want to aim for where the target is, but where the target will be." Applejack states placing a warm hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"Yeah, listen to the person who is trying to make us lose." Sour Sweet once again interjects. Twilight turns her attention from Sour Sweet to Applejack who looks annoyed at Sour Sweet but looks at Twilight gently.

"Trust me." Applejack states calmly. Twilight nods her head and takes a deep breath and aims an arrow, hitting the center of the target. Upon receiving the signal Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare immediately take off to make up for the large gap that they have. It doesn't take much time for the Shadowbolts to come within a lap of the Wondercolts.

"See, I told you that you could trust me." Applejack states happily as she starts to pony up. Upon seeing which, Twilight realizes what is going to happen next tries to tuck the necklace away, but is too late to do so as the necklace flies up and opens up on it's own and starts to draw the honesty element from Applejack.

"What is going on?" Applejack says as she does what she can to resist the necklace's magical draining capability, but to no avail as she is eventually drained by the necklace.

"I'm so sorry. I can't control it." Twilight cries out as she tries to pull the necklace away but is incapable of doing so until the necklace has worked it's magic, in which causes Twilight to fall backwards, the necklace flying off onto the track as the two teams come around to the final lap, the Shadowbolts pulling slightly ahead. Rarity gets an idea and lifts her leg up and pulling it back, Pinkie Pie grabbing on before Rarity kicks her leg forward, slinging Pinkie Pie forward passing up the Shadowbolts and crossing the line for the final point, signaling both Sunset and Rainbow Dash to start up their bikes slightly before Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat start up theirs to give chase.

The flying necklace opens up, creating several portals to equestrian near the bike course, living tree branches and roots making their way out of the created portals and toward the bikes. Sugarcoat sees the moving appendages but is unable to steer clear in time, bailing on her bike before it crashed into the large tree branch. Sunset and Rainbow Dash pass up Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap shortly afterwards who doesn't give a second glance to her practically downed teammate, not that it bothered Sugarcoat at all.

Indigo Zap manages to claim the lead, avoiding the branches as they start to clutter up and more of the track. Sunset eventually gets trapped, encircled by a large root. Rainbow Dash looks back and discovers that and turns back around, allowing Indigo Zap to pass her to grab Sunset's hand to get her from being crushed by the root as it closes in on the bike.

"Thanks Rainbow, but we're losing." Sunset answers grateful for the rescue, but upset that it costs them the lead.

"Don't worry about it, like I'll let anything happen to my friends." Rainbow Dash responds before she starts to pony up. Sunset takes the wheel as Rainbow Dash flies off to ensure that the match is at least safe by holding off the braches and roots that try to obstruct the course. Sunset manages to catch up and later pass Indigo Zap shortly before the finish line, getting the winning point for Canterlot.

The Shadowbolts all groan as they were all hoping for another sweep, but that was just blown out of the water by Sunset's victory in the second round. Shroud and the rainbooms gather around Sunset as Twilight goes to get her necklace. Sunset looks over at Twilight as she walks over, only to have Rainbow Dash land right next to her.

"Did you see that? How awesome was that!" Rainbow Dash calls out ecstatic about the showing she just did for practically the entirety of both schools, but so much so that she failed to recognize what was wrong with the person she is standing next to. Shroud and the rest of the Rainbooms watch as the necklace once again opens on it's own and starts to drain away the element of loyalty from Rainbow Dash, making the pendant hold all the magic from all seven of the rainbooms. Rainbow Dash's wings disappear as she slowly drifts down to the ground, quickly being supported by all the rest of the Rainbooms, as Twilight was trying to close the necklace which was impossible until after all of Rainbow Dash's magic was drained.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MAGIC AND YOU PUT ALL OF MY FRIENDS IN DANGER!" Sunset yells out at Sunset, Shroud quickly moving to try and calm down Sunset, knowing that her current actions will only yield to nip them in the butt.

"But I want to." Twilight meekly answers, though this only tends to aggravate Sunset further and Shroud tries to place a hand on Sunset's shoulder to calm her down, but it comes too late.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MAGIC AND YOU CAN'T!" The Rainboom screams in response, even louder than last time. Twilight's eyes well up as she turns and runs away.

"I'm s-so sorry." Was all that the Rainbooms could hear as the Crystal Prep girl fled from the scene. After the girl was practically out of sight, Sunset turned her gaze toward Rainbow Dash, only to be met with a rather fierce stare from Shroud.

"What's the matter Shroud?" Sunset asks curiously and confused at why her friend would be sending that stare at her and not at Twilight for all she's done to the seven of them.

"Sunset, you do have a right to be angry at Twilight for draining our magic. What you didn't have to do was yell at her. I agree that she doesn't understand magic and might not be able to, but you can tell from each of these last two times that she wanted to stop it." Shroud answers doing what he can to stifle his own anger toward Sunset and having some success, but his anger still seeped into his voice.

Sunset thought over Shroud's words and upon realizing that he had a point, she immediately started to feel bad. "You're right Shroud. I'm going to go apologize to her as soon as these games are over." Sunset answers, though Shroud feels that will not be soon enough. The group gathers on the side for the Wondercolts, the Shadowbolts on the other side of the front of the school.

"I'm going to go and try to explain the misunderstanding to Twilight before this tiebreaker round starts." Shroud answers as he starts to walk toward the Crystal Prep side of the field. As he got closer, he started to hear a series of words that spelled disaster. "Unleash the...no, they don't know what they are doing." Shroud mutters to himself as he quickly picks up his pace to try and stop Twilight from being coerced to unleashing such an immense quantity of magic at once. He got close enough to see the six Shadowbolts that participated in the second round along with their Principal, but he was blocked off and startled away by some of the students in Crystal Prep when they marched toward him all at once still singing for Twilight to unleash the magic.

Realizing that he had no chance of getting to Twilight on his own, so he ran back to his friends to inform them about the impending trouble that may occur since of the Shadowbolt's peer pressure on Twilight. By the time, he reaches the wondercolts, he is out of breath. Times like this he wishes he was as fit as Rainbow Dash, but doesn't say as much so not to get her going on her gloating and at this time it isn't the important thing.

"Shroud, what's the matter? Outside of you being out of breath." Applejack answers with a mixture of concern and slight teasing in her voice. Shroud was hunched over trying to reclaim his breath, otherwise he'd comment on the second half and respond to the first half. Once he has caught his breath, he straightens his back and looks between all of the remaining Rainbooms to let them know it is something they all should hear. Meanwhile, the pressure from the Shadowbolts gets to Twilight as she begins to step forward toward the Wondercolts.

"Twilight is being pressured by the Shadowbolts to unleash the magic she drew from all of us. Sunset, you have to tell her that much magic is dangerous if released before it's too late." Shroud answers in a panic, sending the rest of the Rainbooms into an almost equal panic. Sunset nods her head.

"It's too late." Fluttershy says gently pointing over to Twilight who is looking at her necklace strangely. Sunset panics and runs over to try and stop Twilight, but is unable to. Twilight opens up the necklace and a powerful sphere of magic slowly pulls her in. 'That's not good.' Shroud thinks to himself as the orb eventually subsides, revealing Midnight Twilight. Shroud struggles to face the fact that the magically powerful semi-human being that is floating high in the air is the same girl that was trying so hard to seek acceptance from her classmates.

Midnight Sparkle begins to blast portals to Equestria. Rarity and Flash managed to avoid a direct blast and start to dart away from the created portal, but the ground collapses faster around the portal than they could run. Seeing this, Shroud darts to help them escape, but instead is forced to keep the two of them from falling through the portal as the ground beneath them crumbles and they start falling down. Shroud jumps toward them and manages to grab both their hands, hitting the ground on his stomach.

"Whoa, that was a close one. Thanks for the assistance Shroud." Rarity answers with a mixture of gratitude and relief at the sense she won't be falling into the portal at least not as Shroud has something to say about it.

"Yeah, same here. Do you mind pulling us up now?" Flash answers squirming around a bit, scared that the portal appears closer than it actually is.

"If I could pull you both up, I would've already. I'm doing all I can to keep you two out of the portal as it is." Shroud answers with a low groan as he pulls as much as he can to keep all three of them from falling in. After a while, Shroud feels a pair of hands on his legs that start to pull him away from the portal, eventually getting both Rarity and Flash up on the ground again. The three Wondercolts take a short while to recover before turning to look at their savior, all their faces turning to surprise to see it was Sour Sweet who was nearby, a couple beads of sweat on her face.

"Don't look at me like it's such a surprise. I'm going to go assist elsewhere." Sour Sweet responds to their facial expressions with a large amount of annoyance before turning away and running off.

Flash, Rarity, and Shroud didn't have to speak, the three of them knew what they were each going to do. They simply nodded to each other before all three of them ran off in different directions to assist further. Sunset being the most knowledgeable about friendship magic decides to confront Midnight Sparkle. "You may have taken our magic, but I'll show you the true power of Honesty, Loyalty, Generosity, Kindness, Laughter, Hope, and the Magic of Friendship." Sunset answers, Applejack's, Rainbow Dash's, Rarity's, Fluttershy's, Pinkie Pie's, and lastly Shroud's hair starts to float as their respective elements are called out. Sunset eventually slams the necklace on the ground, enveloping herself in a similar orb of magic, this one changing Sunset into Daydream Shimmer. The two magical being faced each other before Daydream starts to close the created portals.

Angered by Daydream's actions, Midnight sends a magic blast at Daydream, only to be countered by an equally powerful magic blast from Daydream. The two magical beings were at a standstill until Midnight's own Spike distracts her by trying to get her back to her senses. During that brief moment, Daydream manages to blast Midnight with her blast, a powerfully bright light surrounds the two of them.

Shroud is unable to see what was going on through the light and shields his eyes. After the light dissipates, both Sunset and Twilight are back to normal and the school and the land around was all back to normal. Shroud got together with the rest of the Rainbooms as they cheered over the fact that everyone was safe. Shroud looked over and saw Principals Luna, Celestia, and Cinch talking with Dean Cadence, Dean Cadence holding Sci-Twilight's Spike in her arms with Twilight and the rest of the Shadowbolts nearby. Shroud couldn't hear from his spot, but from the look on Principal Cinch's face, it was more than likely not anything good, eventually Shroud sees the faculty and Shadowbolt group disperse, Cinch taking her leave first. He decides to head up to Twilight, who was walking with Dean Cadence over to a bench on the school grounds. As he got closer, he starts to hear their conversation.

"I am thinking about transferring here. There is so much that I need to learn about friendship, and this school seems to be well versed in such a subject." Twilight states, looking initially at her feet which are kicking back and forth in the air before she turns her head to look at Dean Cadence.

"I am sure that Principal Cinch will move to get that transfer through. We'll miss you though Twilight." Dean Cadence answers, depressed that she has to say goodbye to one of the students in her school earlier than normal.

It was apparent to Shroud that neither of them are currently away of his approach. "You and the Shadowbolts are free to drop by anytime that you like. I'll personally see to it that she is welcomed with open arms at Canterlot High. My friends will of course will do their part as well." Shroud cuts in, drawing the attention of the two talking ladies to him. Twilight looks down ashamed, remembering the time that her necklace took his magic.

"I am sure that they will be relieved and glad to hear that." Dean Cadence answers relieved, glad that there is someone who is taking such a personal level of responsibility for Twilight's well-being knowing the way that she is back in Crystal Prep, even more so in the fact that the two schools were and might still be rivals despite the series of events that had transpired today.

"Thanks for being willing to help me. Also, sorry for what happened that time..." Twilight replies in a low but audible murmur before she looks up to him. "Now that I recall, I never got your name." She later adds on feeling a bit regretful of that fact, fearing that Shroud might change his mind on helping her if he heard that.

Shroud simply lets out a small chuckle and waves his left hand side to side, brushing off the details of the past. "Think nothing of it Twilight. I could tell that you had no control over it. I am not even remotely mad at you. I'm the one that should be sorry. We did know your name despite you not telling us, but that none of us had told you our names. My name is Cumulus Shroud, Shroud for short." The young man replies calmly, a small and gentle smile across his face.

Shroud's smile infects Twilight who soon wears a similar smile of her own. "Thanks again Shroud for being so kind and forgiving." The meek Crystal Prep student answer, which also further relieves Dean Cadence of her worries.

"Looks like I was getting worried over nothing. I leave her in your and your friends capable hands Shroud." Dean Cadence answers warmly, getting a bright beaming smile from Shroud in response as he nods his head without hesitation to the request that he voluntarily took on anyways. Dean Cadence gets up and walks to get the Shadowbolts together to head back to Crystal Prep.

Twilight and Shroud watch as the buses for Crystal Prep started filling with the Shadowbolts before departing back to the high school. Once all the buses were out of sight, Shroud turns to face Twilight who was still slight nervous. Shroud could venture a good guess at the cause of her anxiety. "Do you want to go meet the others? This time we will be introducing ourselves." Shroud answers making a mental note and a mental promise to ensure that the rest of the Rainbooms do in fact introduce themselves.

"Yeah, I should go apologize to them about all the trouble that I had caused. Do you think any of them will get mad at me?" Twilight inquires mildly nervous, looking at the person that knows the six Rainboom girls better than the rest of the school, curious, nervous, and anxious about how they will treat her after all that she had caused over the span of a day.

"You've already been put through the maddest that any of them will be when Sunset confronted you at the end of the second round. I assure you that none of them will be mad at you." Shroud answers placing his hands on Twilight's shoulders. Twilight manages to calm down mildly as she smiles slightly and nods her head.

"Lead the way then please Shroud." Twilight answers calmly for the first time about something besides her studies.

Shroud wouldn't hesitate to guide his new friend to his closest friends. As he draws close, he can see the joy and excitement on the Rainbooms' faces as they gaze at the medals that they and the entirety of both previously rival schools are wearing. As the two of them near the Rainboom's, Twilight hides behind Shroud out of fear of getting yelled at by Sunset again. Shroud notices this and manages a small chuckle and keeps walking toward the rest of the Rainbooms, who turn to face Shroud.

"Hey there Shroud...wait, is there someone behind you?" Rainbow Dash inquires curious, seeing a bit of Twilight's hair sticking out from behind him.

Shroud manages a small chuckle, "I just wanted to surprise with our newest student to join the wondercolts." Shroud answers before taking a sudden step to the right, revealing Twilight, who was caught off guard by the movement. Twilight being the one behind Shroud and Shroud's own words made it a surprise when it was twilight who was the one being referred to.

"Um...hello." Twilight states nervously, expecting a tongue lashing from Sunset. Instead, the entire group of girls gather around Twilight happily.

"Twilight, I wanted to say I am sorry for yelling at you. I hope that you can forgive me." Sunset states regretful of her previous actions, not just for the actions that could've been prevented if she hadn't gone off at the former Crystal Prep high school student, but the hurt her words did to Twilight.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for all the trouble that I have caused. I hope that you all can forgive me." Twilight answers happy that someone is asking for forgiveness then just as regretful for what she had caused.

"Are you kidding? Of course we forgive you. Welcome to Canterlot High and the Wondercolts." Pinkie Pie answers happily and without hesitation. This brings a cheerful smile to Twilight's face, Twilight turns to face Shroud.

"See what did I tell you Twilight? We will be there stand with you as your friends." Shroud answers, Twilight smiles more nodding her head. The Rainbooms with their new members decide to have a picnic near the statue. "I just realized that we pony up when we are truest to ourselves. I was so busy trying to have Twilight figure it out for me, that I didn't try to figure it for myself." Sunset states as she looks around, the majority of the Rainbooms were on the blanket that was brought for the picnic. Rainbow Dash was at the top of the statue, beaming with pride. Shroud was sitting on the corner of the statue near the portal with Applejack sitting on the opposite corner near the portal. Equestrian Twilight eventually makes her way through the portal.

"I'm so sorry about your messages, I got caught up in a battle and was sent through time, it was the craziest thing ever..." Twilight states with mild exhaustion having to apparently ran to meet up with them. Eventually she notices former Crystal Prep Twilight. "Make that the second craziest." Twilight later admits as the Rainbooms watch might possibly happen as the two Twilights practically stared at each other in surprise.


	9. Final Sacrifice

Final Sacrifice

(This is the last chapter for what I can think of for Equestria Girls. This is also the 2nd Original Chapter. Just be warned, this one will be a ride.)

Back in Equestria, in a storeroom of numerous objects, a small covered white vase starts to shake, drawing closer and closer to the edge of the shelf. Eventually the vase falls over the edge and breaks into pieces. A mixture of moonlight and sunlight emerges from the vase along with a dark chuckle. "Free...I'm finally free..." A voice echoes as the sun and moonlight weakens and are eventually overcome by a pitch black darkness. Eventually a black gaseous mass collects and eventually forms into a pony. This pony, more specifically a unicorn was a deep dark blue color with bright orange eyes. It looked around before disappearing in the same gaseous mass that formed it.

Back in the throne room, Twilight was looking over some mail that she got from Princess Cadenza when she heard the same dark laugh that was in the store room but this time it was a lot closer. Eventually, the black gaseous that had left the store room gathered in the throne room closest to the doors that were the only set into or out of the room. Twilight eventually takes notice of the unicorn and uses her magic to set aside the letter she was previous reading. Upon noticing the figure's stature, abilities, and general appearance, she knew who the figure was and that he wasn't a good person from studying Equestrian history. "You are Solstice Shadow. The pony that tried to control all of Equestria using the power of fear that you possess." Twilight states as she starts to get up to her hooves. The figure simply nods it's head, accepting the proclaimed name as their own.

"That is me. I am here to talk with Princesses Celestia and Luna and retrieve my crown that they wrongfully kept from me..." Solstice answers before noticing that the crown is atop Twilight's head. Upon noticing that fact, he chuckles to himself and takes a step forward with his left hoof. "So it seems that the princesses have picked their successor. Since that is the case, I will make my demands short and simple. Hand over the crown and relinquish control of your land to me, otherwise I will take it by force. Either way the result will be the same." The unicorn would later add on, stepping forward with his left hoof. Upon overhearing the threat directed toward the person that they swore to protect, the Canterlot Guard began to charge and subdue Solstice. Solstice notices the charging protectors and amassed magic in his horn.

Twilight took notice of the magic and didn't waste a second to minimize the chance of those under her care from being affected by Solstice's magic. "STOP! DON'T GET TOO CLOSE TO HIM!" Twilight cries out hoping that her quick thinking would serve a purpose. Though it did stop the guards that were charging toward Solstice, the more important effect was unchanged. Despite the guard's refraining from continuing their charge, Solstice didn't take a second to send out an arc of his magic toward all the guards that were previous rushing toward him along with directed at Twilight herself. Twilight flapped her wings and flew above the blast of magic, the guards that were moving to protect her were not as fortunate, all of them unable to out pace the blast and all of them cowered, covering their eyes with their hooves, Solstice laughing maniacally as he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of becoming more and more powerful, feasting on the fear that was coming from the guards. Twilight was hoping that something along these lines wouldn't happen, but now with it happening, she knew that she had to stop it and took to the fight herself as she sent out a beam of magic toward Solstice. Knowing that she is the only one capable of fighting him currently, Solstice manages to easily avoid the strike.

"Catch me if you can little princess." Solstice answers arrogantly as he turns around and exits the room knowing that Twilight would follow behind him, the two of them sending out blasts of magic from their horns at the other, but neither of them having any luck landing a shot on the other. Eventually the chase would end in the chambers for the portal.

"This was fun, but I have grown bored of trying to deal with you." Solstice replies slightly annoyed as he brings a second wave of magic, intentionally missing Twilight, aiming to scare her. The magic that goes toward the portal passes through it. Solstice notices this abnormality but doesn't give the hint of such to Twilight. "I need more power...time to go meet the ponies in town." Solstice adds on cruelly before disappearing into his black gaseous mass. Twilight knew what was meant and flew out to the city to stop Solstice or so she was being led on.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the portal, Shroud was waiting on the steps, feeling unusually restless for a reason he doesn't know. Feeling that talking with his closest friends would ease his mind, he left his house to go to school. The magic that passed through the portal collided harmlessly with the school or collided with Shroud. When the magic came in touch with his body, Shroud's body glowed a light green, but his spine shivered, knowing the feeling of the magic despite never having contact with it before today. "This magic...it can't be...at least I hope it's not." Shroud mutters to himself as he looks at the portal.

At the portal, the black gaseous mass would reform, giving to become Solstice once more. "Silly princess, but this mirror is interesting." Solstice answers as he looks at the mirror, eventually going to place his right hoof along the glass. Upon his hoof passing through the mirror and turning into a hand, Solstice grins and looks around to make sure the coast is clear of anyone that would possibly give away his intention to Twilight before he had much of a chance to accomplish what he wanted. Upon seeing that the coast is clear, he smirks. "Time to play a game of hide and seek." Solstice adds on before walking through the portal before he could be spotted.

On the other side, Solstice became a young man with dark yet vibrant violet hair, golden piercing eyes, a black signet ring on his right ring finger. By the time he crossed over, it was lunchtime in Canterlot High School and Fluttershy was out with Angel Bunny and some of her other animal friends, both of whom were initially too busy to notice the malevolent young man's appearance from the portal. Solstice on the other hand takes notice almost immediately and walks over toward the two of them.

Fluttershy, unaware of who she was about to interact with, approached the young man with a cheerful disposition, Angel Bunny, on the other hand could generally tell that the person her caretaker was approaching was not a good person for Fluttershy to be talking to and tried to direct Fluttershy away from the young man but was unsuccessful. "Hello there, are you new?" Fluttershy asks gently and sweetly toward the young man.

"Hello. Where am I?" Solstice answers rather calmly, but still arrogant as it is his nature. This sets back Fluttershy a bit, Angel Bunny does the closest that it can get to a growl, trying to scare off Solstice. Instead, it only serves to aggravate him and he growls a lot more threateningly in response, causing Angel Bunny to cower into Fluttershy's chest to hide from Solstice, making the young man chuckle.

"Why d-did you d-do that Angel?" Fluttershy answers, not feeling all too comfortable nor safe with the young man.

Solstice would simply scoff at the notion. "It growled at me, so I put it in it's place. I'll ask again. Where...am...I?" Solstice responds coldly, taking a step toward Fluttershy in sync with the last three words, Fluttershy in turn stepping away.

"Canterlot High School. I'm sorry, but I have to get going." Fluttershy replies turning around to escape the situation as fast as possible.

"The name is Solstice Shadow. Thank you for your cooperation." The young man calls out to her slightly, watching her run off, grinning all the while. Once she was out of sight, Solstice took a look around before heading inside the school.

The lunch period was still ongoing when Fluttershy met with the rest of the Rainbooms, Twilight and Shroud included, Angel Bunny now safe and sound in her bookbag.

"Fluttershy, is something the matter? You're back a lot sooner than normal." Sunsets inquires concerned as the rest of the Rainbooms turn to look at Fluttershy, hoping that she will explain the circumstances of her early return.

"There was this young man I met who scared Angel so I didn't want him to do the same with the rest of the animals. He said that his name was Solstice Shadow while I was running off." Fluttershy answers. Sunset and Shroud's face both turn to steep concern upon hearing the name of the young man that was causing distress to their friend.

"Correct me if Ah'm wrong, but Ah believe that he isn't a good person to have over here." Applejack inquires taking the context clues from both Sunset and Shroud's faces. The two of them nod in sync and Sunset opens her mouth, but it is Shroud who is the first to speak.

"Solstice Shadow is a pony back in Equestria who had tried to take over using the power of fear. Celestia and Luna had managed to keep him at bay but couldn't actually stop him. It was after a warper joined to assist them were they able to seal him in a jar with concentrated sunlight and moonlight, hoping that he wouldn't surface. Unfortunately, it seems that he has returned and hasn't changed. Furthermore, it seems that he seeks to use this side of the portal to gain power." Shroud answers calmly, though his face shows a mixture of exasperation, dread, and annoyance.

"I'm surprised that you know about that event given your kind's history Shroud." Sunset responds astonished by the amount of information that Shroud has regarding the subject of Shroud.

"We're a proud people and there aren't many times that we have done anything that we are proud of as a whole, so that story is told quite a lot." Shroud answers calmly, sighing out of all the trouble that would come from a person like Solstice being on this side of the portal.

"Let's just give him a chance." Rarity answers calmly, Shroud would simply shake his head along with Sunset.

"Normally, I would give him a chance, but from what happened in regards to Fluttershy, I have to say that we should stay wary around him." Shroud answers as Sunset solemnly nods her head in agreement.

"Well that is a lot better than what I thought you would say." Rainbow Dash answers relieved by the extent of caution. The group would go about the normal school day, worrying about what Solstice might do. They meet up outside the door and wait for Solstice who was on his way out, his face still bearing the same mischievous and malicious smirk.

"Oh, what do we have here? The well-loved students of the school has waited for little me?" Solstice answers his voice brimming with sarcasm, enough to make Fluttershy back away.

"What do you want?" Sunset answers, getting a worse and worse feeling in her stomach about Solstice. The question draws a much more sinister grin from Solstice.

"Simple, I am here to gain the power I need to reclaim my rightful kingdom." Solstice responds calmly, not giving a care about their opinions nor any possible attempts that they may have to try and stop him.

"So you haven't learned anything from that sentence. We'll just stop you from trying that." Shroud answers hoping that despite as much as he knows of Solstice that the young man would've changed over the time that he was in his prison.

"You really think that you can beat me. Meet me out behind the school in a couple of minutes." Solstice answers calmly, not even slightly phased about being outnumbered so much.

"You're on, see you there." Rainbow Dash responds quickly, not giving the others a chance to think over the challenge.

"Wonderful." Solstice simply states as he walks back into the school to drop off a couple things. Realizing that they didn't have much of an option right now since of Rainbow Dash's nature the seven of them quickly went to the predetermined meeting spot and waited for Solstice to show up.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours and yet Solstice never showed. Shroud was getting a bad feeling while the rest of the Rainbooms were holding on to the hope that Solstice's overly prideful nature would be his undoing. Shroud eventually got tired of waiting when who knows what could be going on since of Solstice. "I'm going to see what it taking him so long." Shroud answers, the rest of the Rainbooms, nodding their heads with mild hesitation at the fact that the decision could have serious repercussions.

Shroud nods his head and heads out from around the school and is shocked by what he discovers on the other side. Inside the city was a steadily glowing deep violet light that almost approached black in hue. Shroud didn't need to be a genius to figure out what was going on, and thus rushed quickly to try and stop Solstice. As he got closer to the light, the light's intensity quickly escalated. At the near center was Solstice, using his magic to induce fear among the people in the city.

"This is too easy." Solstice answers chuckling maliciously. Shroud's footsteps grew audibly louder and Solstice turns toward Shroud.

"Did I miss our little meeting?" Solstice answers nonchalantly, his eyes gleaming a brighter color as he had gotten mildly stronger after absorbing a moderate amount of fear from those he induced it to. Shroud grumbles a bit, knowing that he doesn't stand a chance facing Solstice on his own.

"Don't worry, I will make sure to be there tomorrow." Solstice answers calmly. Shroud knew that he would have no chance of defeating Solstice on his own, so he had to bite back his urge to confront the young man that made the city into his own feast of fear. He would turn and run back to meet with the rest of the Rainbooms. By the time he arrived back at the school, the rest of the Rainbooms were standing in front of it, looking at the city with expressions of horror and shame. They were horrified by what they knew by gut was Solstice's doing, but ashamed that they failed to keep the people in the city safe from magic. By keeping magical events limited to the school, they were keeping it out of the city, but not this time.

"I know how you all feel. We'll stop him tomorrow." Shroud answers trying to cheer up his friends. The Rainbooms nod their head in agreement, though some of them looked like they already lost the fight before it even began. "We should head back home and recover from today, we'll need it now that Solstice is stronger than before." Shroud answers before the group disperses, all heading back to their homes.

The following day, the group gathers back in front of the school, all of them feeling a lot better, though they weren't back to entirely normal. Shroud could tell this since he had grown to know how they all act normally. A while later, Solstice walks up, calmly and still grinning maliciously. The Rainbooms stood up to face Solstice. "In front of the school after school as I know that you won't fall for the same trick twice." Solstice states simply before walking into the school, ignoring the looks of the Rainbooms.

During the school day, the school was lifeless as the majority of students had been inflicted by Solstice's magic the day before and were cowering in their seats, much to Solstice's enjoyment. The same situation was putting tension on the Rainbooms that knew that it was their fault for what had transpired. They also knew that it was their duty to make things right and stop Solstice.

Once the school day had passed, the group met with Solstice just as they had arranged this time. "We'll give you one chance to realize the horrible things you've done and redeem yourself." Sunset states simply, though she knew more than likely that Solstice will not want to do such a thing.

"Why would I do such a thing, when I am unstoppable. Let me demonstrate." Solstice answers before his ring glows with magic, before he sends out a blast of magic at the Rainbooms. Shroud growls slightly as the Rainbooms huddle together, Shroud puts himself between Solstice and his friends. Despite the intentions of his actions, he manages to only keep Sunset and their world's Twilight safe from the effects of Solstice's magic. The rest of the Rainbooms had been hit by the magic and were now cowering themselves. Solstice grins and laughs maniacally.

"I am tired of this look and am powerful enough right now to show my full strength." Solstice answers watching the Rainbooms strength and numbers dwindle as Sunset, Twilight, and Shroud were now the only three that stood against him. Solstice brings his ring in front of his face, with a malicious grin across his face. The ring glows and large purple cocoon forms from the ring and surrounds Solstice. Quickly the cocoon splits entirely down the middle in the front and splits apart, becoming a pair of wings for Solstice who then floats in midair, his face grinning more maliciously than ever, his body entirely pitch black, a cracked violet horn on his head, towering over the Rainbooms.

"Sunset...Twilight..." Shroud mutters, gathering the attention of the two still sensible Rainbooms, both girls turning to face Shroud to see what he has in mind.

"I want the two of you to take the others and run away from here." Shroud states, much to the surprise and shock of the two girls.

"Shroud what are you saying? You can't stand against him on your own." Sunset exclaims trying to convince Shroud not to take on Solstice on his own.

"I am the only one who can defeat Solstice now. I don't want the two of you to meet the same fate as the rest of the Rainbooms. Don't worry about me." Shroud responds keeping his gaze on Solstice.

"I am no longer Solstice. I am now...ECLIPSE SHADOW!" Eclipse proclaims proudly. Sunset and Twilight look into Shroud's eyes to see if he meant it. Upon seeing no hint of hesitation, the Rainbooms take their affected friends and run, albeit reluctantly.

Shroud smiles slightly before turning to face Eclipse. "This is between the two of us." Shroud answers as he looks up to Eclipse. Eclipse simply laughs at the notion.

"You think you can best me. Allow me to show you the truth about your decision." Eclipse answers as he forms a pair of black orbs in each of his hands and throws them both at Shroud. Shroud shields himself using a wall of space. The first orb cracks the wall, the second one shatters it, knocking Shroud back, sending him sliding along the ground.

"You're a warper? Seems like this area has all it needs to try and repeat my last defeat, but your friends must be the elements of harmony. You cannot win on your own...in fact, you can't win as long as they are under the effect of my magic." Eclipse states, surprised by learning what Shroud is then grinning, confident that his victory is assured.

"You...You're wrong. I am a warper, but I am an element myself. A lot has happened since your defeat. You claim to be invincible now, but I haven't shown my full strength either. If you want to prove your superiority, then allow me to show my full strength." Shroud answers manipulating Eclipse's arrogant and prideful nature to utilize the elements.

"Very well, not like it will matter." Eclipse answers calmly, yearning at least a better challenge, still confident in his victory.

'I hope you all don't mind if I borrow your magic for a bit.' Shroud mutters to himself. "I have led a life different from the rest of my kind. I have seen the generosity, kindness friends show each other. I have heard vows of loyalty and honesty. I have experienced the laughter and the magic that friends can bring into life. I am the hope that keeps friends together through the toughest challenges." Shroud answers taking a step forward as he names each element.

Back with Sunset and Twilight who took their friends into the city, all the Rainbooms, except for Twilight glowed and their magic flew off toward Shroud. Sunset, being the only one unaffected by Eclipse's magic and feeling the magic transfer, looked toward the school. 'Shroud, you are using them all. You truly understand friendship. Still, I will hope for your victory. Please, return the school and the city back to normal.' Sunset thinks to herself, awed by Shroud's growth over his time, reminding her of her own.

The magic gathers into Shroud's hand. Shroud holds the gathered magic above his head which envelopes him. Eclipse watches bored, but his eyes widen as Shroud emerges, his body immersed in bright white magic, a hook-like horn on his head with two vibrant yellow wings. Shroud rises to be at the same level as Shroud. "Now then, let's see if you can beat me. I am Morning Shroud." Shroud answers calmly. Feeling the magic that enveloped him, he could tell that he wasn't alone in heart.

"A warper that can use the elements. Never thought I'd see the day. Doesn't matter, I'll send you into an abyss of fear so deep that there is no escape from it." Eclipse responds, clenching his fists angrily at the development, but calms down, forming two more orbs in each hands and combines them into a powerful violet magical blast toward Shroud. Shroud forms a pair of yellow orbs in each of his hands, combining them into a yellow magical blast that he sends to counter the incoming blast, the two blasts meet halfway, swaying back and forth toward either of the magical entities.

Shroud took a breath of relief, knowing that he still had a chance to win, but his hair stood on edge and his eyes whitened when he started to hear Eclipse speak. "Did you honestly think that I was going to go all out right from the bat when I know I am going to win? I wanted to see if you could entertain me and you did. Now it's time I finish this." Eclipse answers as he strengthens his blast, pushing it closer to Shroud. Shroud staggers a bit back, but is already sending everything he has got at Eclipse.

'This isn't good...I will just have to use it. Forgive me...Rainbow Dash...Pinkie Pie...Rarity...Applejack...Twilight Sparkle...Sunset Shimmer...Fluttershy...I do not know what will become of me after this. As long as you are safe, I'll happily suffer through what horrible fate that may await me when this is over.' Shroud thinks to himself, several tears trickling down his face before falling toward the ground. Shroud's necklace forms around his neck and Shroud starts to push back the blast, eventually getting it closer to Eclipse. As Shroud gets it closer to Eclipse, he cringes, struggling to cope with the voice in his head trying to convince him to abandon his friends in return for getting the power to assure victory and the fight going outside of his mind. Occasionally, Shroud's blast changes to a light violet.

Eclipse takes notice in the change of Shroud's blast's color and grins. "Face it, you may be an element, but you are no different from how I am. You yearn for power, able and willing to give up everything in search for unmatchable power." Eclipse states, only adding on further torment to Shroud's mental state.

"Y-You're wrong. I-I am n-nothing like you." Shroud manages to respond, still coping with both situations. He had to figure out a way to stop Eclipse while not losing himself to the lure of power the voice is trying to coax him into using. Every time that his magic's color darkens, the blast draws closer to Eclipse and briefly after his wings return to their normal color, the blast draws closer to Shroud.

"I can't lose to the likes of you." Eclipse states angrily, putting everything he has into the blast. Shroud feels the increased strength of the blast and is taken aback for a bit before regaining his composure and will to protect his friends.

"Well, you're going to." Shroud answers as he sends out several bursts of magic into the blast, each one drawing the blast closer to Eclipse until it busts through, hitting Eclipse.

Back near the school, the Rainbooms that were under the effects of Eclipse's magic start to recover, much to the surprise and relief of Twilight and Sunset. "Are you guys feeling better?" Twilight asks concerned as she gazes back and forth over the previously frightened Rainbooms.

"Feeling as awesome as always." Rainbow Dash answers pridefully before looking around. "How'd we get here?" She later inquires too previously too frightened to keep track of where she was being taken.

"Twilight and I brought you all here on Shroud's request. He took on Eclipse on his own. Since you are all recovering, that means he won." Sunset answers solemnly at first then cheering up.

"Let's go congratulate him." Fluttershy answers calmly, the rest of the rainbooms nodding their heads. The rainbooms headed back to where Shroud and Eclipse were last standing. Upon arriving their, they were shocked by the sight that Shroud was lying face down on the ground and that Eclipse was standing still.

"SHROUD!" Rarity cries out before she and Fluttershy run over to Shroud. Rarity crouches down but keeps her dress from touching the dirt as Fluttershy sits down on the ground and gently shakes Shroud.

"Nrrgh...Rrgh..." Shroud manages to grumble as he starts to stir from his sleep.

"He's alright, just knocked out from using so much magic." Fluttershy calls out to the others.

"That's all well and good, but what do we do about him?" Rainbow Dash inquires motioning towards Eclipse.

"That kid was tougher than I thought, but no one can stop me. Now it's time to return to my control." Solstice answers as he holds up his right hand to send out his magic toward the Rainbooms a second time. The Rainbooms huddled together, but split apart after several seconds pass without anything happening. Solstice notices this himself and looks at his hand, surprised and enraged to find that the rings which was the source of his magic was no longer there.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY RING?!" Solstice roars out looking in Shroud's direction knowing that his opponent had something to do with the missing magical item. Shroud managed a small chuckle as he started to get back up, supported instantly by the joint strength of the nearby Fluttershy and Rarity.

"Simple, I used a magic that all warpers could use after gaining the cursed pendants. We can seal away or basically take away another's magic. I sealed away your magic to a place that you can never reach." Shroud answers, having returned back to normal as well.

"GIVE IT..." Solstice hollers before stopping himself as he sees the Rainbooms stand beside Shroud. Solstice cringes on the point of vomiting from the sight of the unity and friendship that binds them together. "Forget about this. I just need to return to Equestria to get it back." Solstice states, managing to say with a growl in his voice before he turns and runs off toward the portal with his tail between his legs. The Rainbooms didn't want to risk having to potentially fight Solstice again with his magic, so Applejack gives Shroud a piggyback ride while he recovers, much to his embarrassment, visible on his face.

Solstice manages to see the entire portal when he notices that someone is coming through the portal. He hopes that it is someone that would hold back the Rainbooms so he can return to Equestria, but his hope is quickly dashed when he recognizes the voice of the person that passed through the portal. "So, this is where you went Solstice." Equestrian Twilight states looking at the young man who had stopped in his tracks following hearing her voice. He growled at his luck. "You thought you could try to take over this side of the portal before trying to conquer equestria. From the look on your face, it seems that my friends over here were able to stop you." Twilight later adds on, relieved that her friends were able to hold back such a formidable adversary that required not just the elements of harmony, but also the power of a warper. Twilight knew that Shroud played no small part in this confrontation, but didn't know the full extent of his involvement.

The Rainbooms eventually catch up and are relieved upon seeing Equestrian Twilight blocking off Solstice's path back to Equestria. Applejack sets down the still recovering Shroud before the Rainbooms all focus their attention on the now cornered Solstice. Solstice glances around, cursing at his own luck, but also cursing the existence of harmony and friendship. If it wasn't for those two things, he would be unmatched, except potentially by Discord and/or the sirens. Solstice weighs his options and decides that his best chance for revenge would be run and fight another day. Solstice doesn't waste much time to act on his decision, turning to face away from the city and the portal before quickly making a break for it.

The Rainbooms don't waste much time in giving chase. Their footsteps quickly stop when they hear a painful permeating cry, emanating from behind them. None of them needed to face the source to know that Shroud was the source of the crying. They all turn around and see that to their grief and despair that their worst fear had come to pass. Their close friend, Shroud, who had just recovered from the battle was down on the ground, his fists clenched, grabbing at grass, his face deep crimson as two streams of tears ceaselessly flowed down to his chin where they fell as tears onto the ground beneath him. The Rainbooms didn't want to allow Solstice to escape, but Solstice didn't matter as much to them as Shroud did. The young man had stood beside them, aided them when they were in need against the Dazzlings, against fellow warper Nebula, aided in the rescue of the Wondercolts and the Shadowbolts during the Friendship games, and now fought and defeated Solstice Shadow on his own using the elements of harmony in conjunction with his born abilities as a warper.

"Shroud, what's the matter?" Twilight inquires heavily concerned with her grief-stricken friend as the Rainbooms circle around their friend.

Shroud took several moments to gather up the strength to speak about what was causing him such heavy anguish. "My...my magic...it's...it's gone." Shroud answers, choking the word through his sobs which were slightly softer seeing his friends around.

"Shroud, you have proven holding true to yourself just as much as the rest of us. There is no way that your magic could be gone." Sunset responds calmly, misinterpreting what is meant by his magic. Shroud cheers up for several seconds as he lets out a half dry and half heartfelt laugh.

"No, that's not the magic I am talking about. I am...talking about...about the magic...that...that I had since birth." Shroud answers, his cheerful expression breaking down at the thought of his Warper magi being gone to the extent that he started crying again, managing to choke out the second sentence through a small stream of tears. The Rainbooms were stunned and speechless, none of them knowing what to say to help Shroud cope.

"Didn't you say that you felt like you didn't want it?" Fluttershy inquires gently. Shroud wouldn't deny that fact, but wasn't able to immediately explain the other importance that his magic once had to him, so he would nod his head until he could work up the strength to say what he wanted.

"I don't see what the problem is then. You don't have what you didn't want and an equestrian bad guy is put back in their place." Rainbow Dash answers smugly, pleased with the end results.

"My magic...was the...the last thing...tying...me to...to my home..." Shroud manages to force out his throat up against his tears. This only made it harder for the Rainbooms to console him. Sunset was the only one who actually had a better idea, though she could still go home if she wanted to, she just didn't feel like she could face her former mentor or her sister over in Equestria.

"But Shroud, that place wasn't your home. Home is where your heart is." Sunset answers gently as she looks concerned for her friend's condition. Shroud manages to stop crying, closing his eyes as a smile forms on his face.

"True, my home is both here and in Equestria, the places that I have earned the trust, friendship, and compassion of those that reside here and there." Shroud answers calmly. "Just at times, I get a bit homesick." He answers honestly as he stands up, wiping his eyes to wipe away his lingering tears.

"True, where will you reside? You have a home both here and Equestria." Equestrian Twilight inquires, curious as to the redeemed young man's choice of residence. Shroud wouldn't give an immediate verbal response, rather letting out a small chuckle.

"Both. I shall act as an intermediary. There are two people that are the elements of friendship, I will just live up to my element and assist which ever one needs it, though I hope that it is never actually needed." Shroud answers getting out of his slump from losing his magic. He takes a deep breath and flashes a earnest and heartfelt smile. The Rainbooms all nod their heads and cover their only close male friend inside another group hug. Shroud holds his hands up above his head, seeing this one before hand and hugs them back as best as he could.


End file.
